Count Vladimir
by livinglife
Summary: Vampires. We've all heard of them, but what happens when Vlad Plasmius falls under a spell from Ghost Writer and ends up turning into one? Things get even more complicated when the Fentons drop by for a visit... Will he resist his thirst or die trying?
1. Curses To Forget

**Prologue**

**Vampires. We've all heard at least one story. They're undead creatures that thrive on the blood of human beings. They suck someone's blood until they are no longer human, and then the victim becomes one of the evil creatures. But where did it all start? Who created this story of creatures that fear the cross and have no reflection? Bram Stoker of course. Count Dracula was a book that is the basis of the many vampire stories we hear today. But a story like his didn't just pop up in his mind. He was inspired by a real life Dracula. Vlad the Impaler, infamous prince of Romania. Supposedly he would have his enemies "impaled" on sticks, and watch them die while he ate his lunch. Even worse, he was rumored to have drank their blood out of wine glasses. Dracula actually means Devil in Romania and Vlad called himself Dracula.**

**And just like Stoker's Dracula, this story stems from that.**

"Give up boy, you can not win." I said. Daniel and I were fighting once again and as usual I was winning. Unfortunately he could not accept my superiority and continued to fight.

I glared at Daniel. His defiance was extremely irritating. I had already shown that I could beat him, and he had collapsed several times, but still he continued to stand and fight back. I was sick of it, but I couldn't let him win. I had to teach him a lesson. After all, he was going to be my obedient slave someday.

He threw an ecto-blast at me, and I easily blocked it, but then he dived at me just as I had gotten rid of my shield, and he managed to throw me to the ground. "Daniel," I said angrily as I stood. "You can't beat me. I will always be stronger than you."

Daniel was lying on the ground. He got on his hands and knees and then collapsed again. Somehow he found the strength to speak. "You won't be strong forever, old man."

I grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up into the air, a sneer on my lips. "All you had to do was join me. You just had to agree to one little thing, and you could have been as powerful as me. But you were too loyal to your father." He gasped for air. "The fat idiot who stole the love of my life from me."

"I wish there was an easy way to bring you over to my side Daniel but there doesn't seem to be anything that can convince you" He coughed and was desperately trying to pull my hands away from his neck. I threw him backwards and he skidded against the ground before coming to a stop and passing out. Two rings changed him back into his human form.

"Ah, Daniel, the battle has finally ended with me victorious, as usual." I walked over and stared down at him. "And now I will show you just how wrong it was to decide that you could beat me." I lit up my hand with an ecto-blast and prepared to punch him.

"Stop foul ghost, strong and cruel,

Don't take revenge on this young fool,

There's a better way to open his eyes,

To fill his head with all of your lies,

I can make you stronger than even now,

A way that only I know how,

So Vladimir, do you want to hear?

Or just stand there and stare in fear?"

I looked around for whomever it was who had spoken to me in such a disrespectful way. A thin ghost with black hair, glasses, and a scarf wrapped around his neck floated above me. "Who are you supposed to be?" I asked sarcastically. "Edgar Allen Poe's ghost?" He frowned angrily.

"The Ghostwriter! Haven't you heard?

I'm the master of the rhyming word.

I am the ghost who will sit and write,

Stories to haunt poor souls in the night."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you know that nothing rhymes with the word purple?" Maybe that would stop him. I detested poems of all kinds. I never had the patience to bother trying to interpret them.

"Once before I have fallen for this,

When I was in a powerful bliss

The boy down there said the word 'orange'

And I… shoot!"

He glared at me, very angry now. "Why did you have to do that? Do you know how hard it is to keep up this rhyming thing?" A keyboard appeared in front of him. "Now you'll get what's coming to you." He began typing, muttering out loud as he did so.

"Desiree appeared, in a flash of light!

Come to do what I feel's right.

So come on now, grant his wish!

We'll show him what this ghost can dish."

Desiree appeared out of thin air, and waved her hands mystically.

"Wish?" I said, feeling panicked. I didn't know what the first ghost was capable of, but I did know that Desiree granted wishes, and that they always had side affects.

"You wanted to make Daniel see things like you,

You wanted an easy way to make that true,

And then you had to go and insult me,

So for you the power will come with a fee."

He looked at me for a moment, and then smiled, as if an idea had popped into his head.

"A creature inspired by a certain place,

You've already got the fangs and face,

Bram Stoker's the inspiration for this here,

You'll be a creature all will fear."

"No," I said, backing away. "Stop." I covered my ears and tried to turn invisible but Desiree waved her hands again and I was frozen in place.

"So now you will become more than a ghost,

You will be something that terrifies most,

By the time you realize something is wrong

You'll be too late, all hope will be gone.

And when you wake tomorrow you won't recall,

That it was I who led to your downfall."

He smirked and said something to Desiree, who apparently was under his control. She smiled and sent a purple beam towards me. I closed my eyes and felt it surround me, flowing into me. Pain ripped through my heart and I felt my body grow cold. And I was suddenly thirsty.


	2. Bump In The Night

_**Yeah, I really like this chapter a lot more than the last one. Maybe it was all of the rhyming. Avoids an angry Ghostwriter I hope you all like it!**_

I woke up screaming for no reason. Then I realized I was in my bed and looked around. It was like I knew there _must _have been a reason, but I had forgotten it. My whole body hurt, as if I had just been in a fight, and I lay back down on the bed, trying to remember what had woken me up so suddenly.

After coming up with nothing I decided it must have just been a nightmare. It was strange; ever since I became half ghost I never had any dreams. It had something to do with the fact that ghosts don't need sleep. But now I had just woken up from a nightmare I couldn't remember.

Maybe if I thought about what I had done the day before. I thought about it and grew more and more confused. It was like there was a blank spot in my mind. That was never good. It was possible that a ghost could have been responsible for this, and then there would be many other side effects I wouldn't know about until later.

I shivered, feeling colder than usual. The wind howled, and I looked outside through my window. For a moment I thought I saw a face grinning at me… on the moon, but it vanished quickly and I assumed it was a trick of the light. The moon was particularly bright, and I had the strangest urge to go out flying.

When I had first learned how to fly I went out at night a lot, but after twenty years of it the thrill of defying gravity fades, and I had stopped flying for leisure. It seemed pointless, and I was usually far to busy plotting to care about fun.

Now that I think about it it's kind of depressing, but it was still enough of a difference from my regular personality to cause slight alarm. Why couldn't I remember anything? I held my head in my hands and tried desperately to remember. Blank. I could remember nothing from the past twenty four hours.

I looked at the moon again, feeling the longing to fly again. The window was huge, big enough for me to walk through and take off… Why shouldn't I? I was half ghost, and ghosts like to fly. So why did I know it was a bad idea? Why did I want to fly so much? Why couldn't I remember!

My feet touched the floor, sending a strange sensation through my skin. Usually the hard floor was cold, but my feet tonight were colder. I usually wouldn't have noticed anything so small, but along with everything else weird that was going on I was on edge.

I stared at the moon again. I could feel it pulling on me somehow. No… I closed the curtains and turned away. If all of the strange things that had been happening were because of a ghost, it was usually best not to obey your feelings. Because those feelings were put there by a ghost.

I collapsed back onto my bed, as if the rope the moon had been using to pull me up had been cut by me closing the curtains, and stared at the ceiling. There was a face there too. I blinked and it was gone.

My mouth was very dry, and I decided to get some water. Maybe I was hallucinating because of dehydration. I stood once more and walked to the bathroom that was right next to my bedroom and filled up a glass with water from the sink. Then my eyes caught sight of my reflection in the mirror.

I almost dropped the glass. Red eyes were staring into mine, and the face was smiling eerily. It had two teeth that were long and sharp. "Ghost form" I gasped out. Then the face changed back to my human one, looking terrified and tired. "Just my ghost form." I said out loud.

My hands shook as I raised the glass to my lips, almost half expecting them to bump into two long pointed teeth. I swallowed the water, which tasted dry and not as good as it usually did. The water supply for my mansion was from a natural spring, and normally was very good quality.

"I'll have to ask someone about it tomorrow." I said. Talking to myself usually brought my mind away from things I didn't want to think about, but tonight it did no good. I couldn't forget what I had thought I had seen in that mirror.

It was my face, my _human _face, glaring back at me with red eyes and fangs. It definitely was not my blue skinned ghost form. The skin was white, and dead…

I closed my eyes and opened them again, looking intently into the mirror for any signs of pointed teeth or reddened eyes. There was nothing out of the ordinary. My skin was the same color as it ever was, and my teeth were normal. Then it all started to fade.

My eyes widened as my reflection began to vanish, slowly but surely, until I was staring into an empty mirror. "It's not real." I said to the air. "It's all a dream." I backed out of the bathroom and went into my bedroom, not even bothering to turn off the light.

"It can't be real." I said calmly. "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just tired." Maybe that was all there was to it. Maybe I was still dreaming, or dehydrated, or crazy, or whatever…

I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Moonlight filled the room, and I stared longingly up at the pale orb in the sky. There was a balcony right under my window, and I opened the huge window and stepped outside. A flight would clear my head.

My feet left the ground and I began to float upwards, immediately feeling like I had just been released. Then I realized that I was not in my ghost form. The shock made me drop down onto the balcony, and I landed hard on my knees.

What was happening to me? I felt like screaming in fury. The moon had some kind of a hold on me, or maybe it was the night itself, and every part of my body longed to vanish into the darkness. Every last bit of my will was being spent on keeping myself rooted to the ground.

I half crawled half dragged myself back into my room. I closed the window and the curtain and climbed into bed. I wasn't tired. My eyes closed and it was like I was staring through my eye lids, and the moon was still shining as bright as ever, the night was calling…

I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes tighter. If Daniel had come and told me that he was going to murder Maddie I wouldn't have cared, because I was completely concentrating on trying to sleep. But I wasn't tired at all. In fact I was wide awake.

Two rings surrounded me and I changed into my ghost form. Usually I would suddenly become cold, but tonight nothing like that happened. I phased through my bad and flew down to my secret lab. It was underground, and there were no windows in there.

I sighed and changed back into my human form. If I was going to be awake, I might as well put my time to good use. I stared at one of the experiments I had been working on, something to do with Daniel's blood, and how it had different ectoplasm than mine.

Blood… I almost licked my lips, and then I almost gagged. I may have been thirsty, but there was no way I was going to drink blood. The thought made me become nauseous, and I turned away from the experiment. This time I walked up to my private study.

I looked through books and finally chose the most boring one I could find. A History of Cheese, or something like that. I opened it up and tried to read. Finally I felt my eyes droop from exhaustion. Since I was too tired to bother changing into my ghost form, I walked the three flights of stairs up to my bedroom.

When I was finally there I couldn't help looking through the curtains. The moon was gone, and there were signs of pink on the horizon where the sun was coming up. I had stayed up through the night.

Now I felt perfectly normal. Nothing was wrong with me, and I let out a sigh of relief as I fell into bed. It had just been my mind playing tricks in the darkness, and I was falling down farther and farther into sleep as the sun was rising.

_**Poor Vlad. I almost feel sorry for making him go through this. Just so no one gets confused, what Vlad just went through was sort of like the beginning of the spell. That's why he can still (sort of) see his reflection in the mirror and other things like that.**_


	3. Sunrise Sunset And In Between

_**Thank you all for your reviews! It means a lot to me that people like this story. Hopefully this chapter won't ruin that.**_

I opened my eyes and closed them suddenly. It was bright… too bright… it hurt…

The curtains were still closed, and even though there was very little light in the room it still felt like the sun was right above me. I pulled the covers over my head, and they provided a little shade, but not enough. It felt like I was burning alive…

I threw off the covers and changed into my ghost form. There had to be a way to escape the intense heat! The strange part was that I wasn't even sweating. I was just burning and frying alive in the light. I ran from the room and flew down to my secret lab again. It was underground, and as soon as I entered it I felt myself cool off.

To my surprise I wasn't in my ghost form anymore. I was hovering in midair in my human form, and I dropped suddenly from the shock. As soon as I hit the ground all of the strange things that had happened last night came back, and I felt panic rise in my chest.

I hadn't been hallucinating. I really did see my reflection vanish, and felt the night try and rip me away from my home. And now I couldn't stand sunlight. It hadn't been some horrible dream… It was all terrifyingly real. I was in a living nightmare, and I didn't know why!

My footsteps echoed as I paced back and forth. "It's nothing serious." I said out loud. "It's just a side affect of my ghost powers. Maybe I'm getting a new ability." I shook my head. There was no way I could lie to myself like that. Something was seriously wrong with me.

I yawned. Staying up all night had made me exhausted now, but I couldn't go to sleep. Too many thoughts and worries were running through my mind, and the last thing I wanted to do was become nocturnal. I looked around miserably at my surroundings.

Daniel's blood caught my eye again, and I realized that I was starving. I forced myself to turn away. Maybe I could make it to the kitchen without burning alive. But I was so tired…

I hadn't even realized I had been asleep. I was on the floor, and my hands were across my chest. I was positioned like a corpse in a coffin. My throat clenched and I sat up, willing myself not to panic. Maybe I had just collapsed on the floor from exhaustion and had imagined lying like a dead body.

My legs shook as I stood, and I knew that I was scared even though I refused to admit it. I walked up the stairs and out of my lab, and as soon as I left I knew that it was night. The familiar pull of the darkness returned, but I was so hungry that I didn't care how strong the night pull was.

I looked at a clock on the wall. It said that it was around seven… right after sunset. Panic filled me. I had slept through the day and woke up in the night. Now I wouldn't be able to sleep, and I would have to face the same things I did last night. I would have to resist…

The phone rang, and I jumped a few feet into the air in surprise. I answered it, trying to remain calm. "Vladdie!" the voice at the other end said. It was extremely loud, and I almost dropped the phone. "How have you been?"

"Hello Jack." I said as smoothly as I could. It was like all of my senses were enhanced. His voice pounded through my ears. "Could you talk a little quieter? I, uh, have a headache." I held the phone away from my ear and looked at the volume switch. It was already on low.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that V-man." Jack said, only slightly quieter. I could still hear him with the phone a foot away from my ear. What was wrong with me? "Do you mind if we stay at your mansion for a few days? Jazz is claiming that Danny needs to get out of the 'toxic home thing' again, and the last time we went camping and that didn't work out well."

I glared at the phone. I could almost see Jack on the other end of the line, talking to me like there was nothing wrong, so happy with his life. His fat flesh would be _so _delicious and he would be so juicy… "Yes." I hissed into the phone before I realized what was going on.

Then I dropped the phone. What was happening to me? I had just thought of my former best friend as a snack. I was evil, but not cannibalistic. And I had been so happy with the idea of eating him that now I felt sick. I dived for the phone and screamed into it, "No Jack, you can't come, something's wrong with me. I'd – I'd kill you!"

But Jack had already hung up.

I stared at the receiver. The dial tone came from it, and my ears picked it up easily. What was I becoming? A cannibal freak that can't stand sunlight? I just stared at the phone. I had just invited my friend over for dinner. If I wasn't so freaked out I might have laughed at that.

The phone rang again. I answered it and heard Jack's voice again. "We're leaving right now Vladdie! Jazz was against the idea but I was so excited to see you that I insisted that we left now. It was so nice of you to let us stay at your castle! In fact we're taking the Specter Speeder so that we can get there in one day! See you tomorrow!"

"Jack-" I said as quickly as I could. I was too late though, he had hung up. My fingers shook as I dialed his number, and it rang and rang and rang. He was so eager to come to my house, _his _doom… that he had left before I could warn him.

There was no way I was going to let myself eat Jack. I stood and walked slowly through my house. I felt like a man going down death row. The windows in the hallway gleamed down at me, and the night called. I stopped and looked out at the moon. My eyes locked onto it and I couldn't pull myself away.

"No…" I muttered. My feet left the ground. I could resist no longer.

I flew through the night silently, and I didn't feel the cold or the wind. It was like being dead, and I shuddered at the thought. Maybe I could just fly away forever, and never have to face anything or anyone again. I could hide where no one would ever find me.

For the first time in a while I laughed, knowing that I couldn't do that, knowing that the people wouldn't need to find me, I would find them, and suck the life giving fluid from their bodies… No, I couldn't do that. I would starve before I would do that.

But I already was starving.

I saw a building, and even in the darkness I could still tell it was a church. I was getting closer and closer to a town. The residents would be asleep, so unsuspecting and helpless. I froze in midair.

Somehow I was losing. I was losing something. My will power, my humanity… It could have been either, or both, or something else. I was becoming less and less human. Even as a half ghost I still was more human than I am now. I wanted to kill innocent people. I wanted to _eat _them.

Suddenly the church filled me with fear. Terrible irrational fear, and I turned and flew back to my castle. I landed in my bedroom and closed my eyes. I hated myself, I hated what I was turning into, and I still had no idea how to stop myself.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to rise, and I could feel its heat begin to reach me already. Once again I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep and wake up like a… corpse again.

The sun rose more, and I could feel my skin start to burn. I ran down to my lab and before I knew it I was flying through the Ghost Zone. I had to get away. I couldn't let myself kill people to satisfy my hunger. The Ghost Zone had no day or night.

My head rang with the distant voices of ghosts. My hearing was so strong, that I even picked up a conversation or two. Then I heard a strange sound, like metal shifting and moving towards me, and I heard Skulker's voice. "Now what do we have here?"

I stopped in midair, remembering that I was not in my ghost form, and turned towards the voice just in time to be captured in a net. At first I tried phasing through it, but for some reason I couldn't turn intangible. "Skulker, release me now!" I said angrily.

He floated closer, and smiled. "I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Why would I let go one of the most unique creatures I've caught?"

"Skulker, you will regret this!" How could he do this to me? He worked for me!

"No, I don't think I will. You will help me earn back my reputation as a great hunter. After all of the times I've been beaten by a mere child, a vampire would be one of the only ways to prove myself."

I was about to yell at him when I realized exactly what he had said. It was the only way everything made sense, even though I didn't want it to. Before I had been panicking, hoping that it wasn't true, but Skulker had confirmed it.

I was a vampire.

_**About time he figured that out. Sorry this went from idea to idea. Vlad basically spent this chapter getting himself into more and more trouble and I didn't know how to spread one of those topics throughout an entire chapter. I love the next chapter though, it's much more consistent, it's already typed and ready to go, and anyone who guesses who's in it gets a free invisible puppy!**_


	4. Writing Wrongs

_**And the winner of the invisible puppy is… Munemune! Thank you all for the great reviews!**_

It was so hard to believe, and yet impossible not to. I actually was surprised that I hadn't realized it sooner. I could fly without being in my ghost form, couldn't stand sunlight, and I had a sickening craving for blood.

But vampires weren't real! How could I be something that existed only in stories? Then again, I didn't believe in ghosts until I became one of those either. Wait, was I still half ghost? I tried phasing through the net again but still I couldn't turn intangible.

Skulker seemed to notice what I was trying to do. "You won't be able to break free from this, vampire. It's made of special rope to keep anything inside, ghost, human, and the undead. Soon you will be among the many other trophies I have collected over the years."

I glared at him, still unable to believe that he would do this to me. "Skulker, I don't know why you've suddenly decided to turn on me, but I will escape, and you will regret ever messing with Vlad Plasmius." He smiled evilly.

"You still go by that name vampire? I would have thought you would have changed it to something more your style. Dracula maybe? I must admit that I was shocked to see you flying through the Ghost Zone in your human form, but my sensors indicated that you were no longer human."

No longer human? I sighed, feeling the truth sink in more than ever. How could this have happened? How had I turned into a vampire? I still couldn't remember what had happened the day before I woke up screaming and all of the strangeness started. That must have been it. Something happened that day.

I looked up at Skulker who was flying towards what I guessed was his lair with me being dragged through the air in the net. It was an uncomfortable net, and it was very tight. Maybe I could distract Skulker with talk, and maybe I could start to figure this whole thing out.

"Tell me Skulker, what do you know about vampires?" He seemed to catch on to what I was doing right away. He smirked and replied.

"That you're one. If you really wanted to talk you wouldn't ask something so trivial." I glared at him again.

"How did you know I was a vampire?" I asked, trying not to sound angry. "I can't exactly look in the mirror to see if my teeth are pointed." I added, remembering my reflection fading away. This seemed to amuse him, and he laughed.

"Good point." He laughed more at his own joke. "I was confused because I had only heard of vampire's in stories. I thought that you were being overshadowed at first. But it quickly became clear that you were not a ghost, and not a human. What else could you be? You're teeth were clearly pointed, your skin was pale, and you had red eyes."

"What?" I said surprised. I hadn't even noticed that my teeth were sharp. Now that I actually checked my teeth, they were too long to be human. It was like being in my ghost form. Well, supposedly I was dead…

"Hmm, Vlad Plasma." Skulker said, apparently very happy with the whole situation. "You don't know how fun it is to be able to get revenge on a former boss." He glanced down at me. "Although I don't know how much of a trophy you'll make in your pajamas.

Normally I would have blushed, but I couldn't. It was a very strange sensation. I hadn't even realized I had been in my pajamas. I had been so busy freaking out about all of the strange things that had been happening that I hadn't bothered with my appearance.

"Tell me Skulker, if you're so clever how did I become a vampire? You must have wondered that at least." He looked slightly annoyed, and then confused.

"How should I know? You're the one who's a bloodsucker, not me." He landed on one of the many floating islands and dragged me along the ground. I clenched my teeth, feeling the sharp ones grate together strangely. He was treating me like an inferior, like an animal, and that was _not _something I was used to. After all, I was, er, had been one of the strongest ghosts in existence.

I had to escape. As much as I hated being a vampire, being another hunting trophy Skulker owned was much less appealing. Finally he stopped, and tied the top of a net to a tree so I was suspended in the air. I looked around the best I could. We were in a large jungle, and Skulker had turned to face me.

"Now let's see, what's the best way to kill a vampire without damaging its pelt?" I struggled against the net again. There was no way I was going to end up as a pelt. "My sensors tell me that I do not currently have anything fit for killing you at this time."

"Well that's good." I said sarcastically. That meant I would live a little bit longer before he turned me into something he could show off to other ghosts. He said nothing and stared at a small machine on his arm which I assumed was some sort of computer. Maybe a PDA

"According to this infernal device, vampires can only die by pounding a stake through their heart." He looked over at me. "That sounds like it would damage the chest area beyond reconstruction, and the wound would be rather large." I grimaced. Talking with someone about what you would look like after you die isn't the most pleasant thing in the world.

"I'll have to go make some preparations." He said before he flew away. I tried to break free of the net again. There had to be some way out! Wasn't there anything a vampire could do to escape a net? After a few minutes of struggling uselessly I stopped exhausted.

There was no way out. I realized why I couldn't escape. I was starving! Never had I been so hungry, and now I didn't have enough energy to escape a net. I was about to give up when I heard laughing. I turned around in the net and looked down. To my surprise there was an almost human looking ghost staring back.

His face seemed so familiar… He had black hair, glasses, and a scarf, and the only thing that made him look like a ghost were his glowing green eyes. Then I remembered. He had been the face on the moon and on my ceiling, watching me on the night when I woke up as a vampire.

"You!" I said angrily. Had he been responsible for me becoming a blood thirsty monster? "What do you want?" He stopped laughing and looked up at me.

"Still stuck in that net up there in a tree,

Why so very sad you must truly be.

I'm sure you are scared; don't say it's not true!

I've brought with me a gift for you."

Rhyming… It sounded so familiar, like I had seen and heard this ghost before… I was distracted by what he held in his hand. It was a vial. It had something green and glowing in it, and it was labeled with my name. "What's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"I can tell by your tone you think that I trick,

But make a decision and make it up quick!

Give up on young Daniel, your protégé,

And with you I'll make a deal today."

"Why should I trust you?" I said. How did he know that I wanted Daniel as my apprentice, and who the heck was he? "I don't even know who you are!" he laughed again.

"I am the teacher of lessons humans must learn,

When in their heart cruelty does burn.

Evil I'm not, but soon it is clear,

Ghostwriter's a name you should well fear.

So give me an answer, creature of night,

I'll know if it's time to end all of your fright."

I looked at him, trying to understand exactly what he was saying. He seemed to be hiding a secret, like he knew something I didn't, and I still didn't trust him. I didn't like the idea of having to rely on a ghost that I did not know. What bothered me more was the fact that he knew I was a vampire. "No. I won't surrender Daniel. He will join me eventually, and when he does I'll make sure he helps me punish you for this." He frowned.

"You still did not learn, you still do not know,

So we must continue, on with the show!

I am trying to teach you some humanity,

Too much longer and you'll lose all your sanity.

For your sake I hope you realize soon,

That it's impossible to escape the moon.

I have the cure; I would give it to you,

But I know now your lesson's not through.

So now I return you to where you began,

Back in your bedroom to plot some new plan.

Because tonight right after the sun goes down,

Jack Fenton and family will come into town.

You must deal with their four lives as you must,

Can you save them from your bloody lust?"

"What? You have the cure? You were the one who changed me into a vampire!?" He only smiled and began typing on a keyboard that had appeared in front of him. I felt anger building inside of me, and I screamed, "Why?! What do you want me to learn!?" he smirked.

"If students were taught what they were to learn,

No passion for the thrill of knowledge would burn,

So as for the reason for this little game,

I don't have to tell you, you'll learn all the same."

He pressed a key on the keyboard and waved at me. "No!" I yelled, and realized I was sitting in my bed, the same place all of this started. This time, however, I remembered what had just occurred, and I was furious.

What ghost had the right to think he could teach others a lesson? Who was he to dare to turn me into a vampire, and stand there laughing while telling me it was him all along? And then he even told me he had the cure!

I stood and got dressed, remembering that I couldn't do it in the morning because the sun would be up. As soon as I got dressed I would fly back into the Ghost Zone, avoid Skulker at all costs, then I would find the 'Ghostwriter', and I would tighten that scarf around his scrawny neck until he gave me the cure, and then-

**Ding Dong!**

My eyes widened, and if there had been any color in my face it would have drained. The Fentons were here, and suddenly I was starving more than ever.

_**Dun Dun DUUUNNNN! Wow, I think this chapter surprised a lot of people who were expecting the Fenton Family to show up. Oh well, they're here now…**_


	5. A Night To Fight

_**Blech, I rewrote this several times and still it's not as dramatic as the last two chapters. Oh well, I hope you like it.**_

No… I felt my mouth watering… I couldn't… They would be delicious and would end this terrible hunger… I can't… My fangs sinking into their necks, so helpless, so weak against me… Never… It would be as easy as breathing… And yet so hard…

**Ding Dong!** I stared at the door to my bedroom. Food… I was starving, and I couldn't go on much longer without eating before I would die. The average human being could live three days without food or water. I couldn't drink water, I couldn't eat food, and I wasn't human.

**Ding Dong!** I closed my eyes and concentrated on something, anything, other than my hunger. It didn't work. I could feel myself dying more and more,** Ding Dong!** slowly starving to death, and the only way to end that was to drink blood and kill…

**Ding Dong!** There had to be a way to hide my secret from them, keep them safe from me, **Ding Dong! **and there had to be a way **Ding Dong! **to end this pain. So when **Ding Dong! **will I come up with an idea? **Ding Dong!**

There was a very loud crash, and I heard what sounded like my front door falling over. I stood and ran out of my bedroom and down the stairs. Jack was standing on top of the fallen door looking around. He spotted me and said, "Vladdie!" he paused and looked at me more. "Vlad?"

I must have looked very strange. I was starving, and somehow I was just barely resisting my hunger. At the moment I was trying to hide my vampire teeth, but it was proving to be more difficult than it sounded.

Then Maddie walked in.

Instantly I could feel my hunger melt away to a dull thud. I _had _to have Maddie. It wasn't like before, when I had been plotting on ways how to make her mine. Now I had to have her just like I had to breathe. I now had the means to do it, and I knew _how _to do it. It was instinct. I knew that if I drank her blood slowly, and was patient, she would be mine for all eternity.

I took a step forward. "Vlad?" she said sounding a little confused. "Are you alright? You're so pale…" I almost grinned, and managed not to when Daniel walked through where the door had been. He looked at me and I saw his eyes flash green. That's when I realized what I was doing.

How could I even think of biting Maddie, turning her into a vampire? The woman I loved, having to endure the torture of living in the dark of night and never seeing the sun, never truly being free because she would have to drink the blood of others. No, I would try not to. But my resistance was weakening.

"You…" I said, not exactly knowing what to say, "Must be exhausted from your trip. Maybe you should get some sleep." If I could get Maddie and Jack out of my sight maybe I could resist my hunger more. "I'll take care of the door."

"Sorry about that V-Man but we were afraid you were being attacked by a ghost!" Jack said, causing me to wince. He talked so loud. "I'm tired though, and I want all of the Fenton Family wide awake for all of the fun we're going to have tomorrow! Are you up for it Vladdie?"

"Now Jack, I don't think Vlad looks very well. He should probably see a doctor in the morning." Maddie looked at me again.

What should I do? I couldn't just say no and tell them I will die in the sun. "Uh, I'm afraid I have business to attend to tomorrow and I won't be back until after sunset. But please, make yourselves at home, don't let me being gone stop you from enjoying yourselves." Jack's face drooped.

"Well alright V-Man." He bounced back instantly. "Come on kids, we should get to bed." There was a pause.

"Oh, please, feel free to choose any bedroom you want. I certainly am not lacking in them." Pointless small talk. I was so hungry…

"Are you sure you're okay Vlad? You really should get some rest too. Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" I shook my head. "Well… Goodnight."

Jack thanked me and led his family upstairs to where the bedrooms were. I could tell that both Jasmine and Daniel were not happy to be here, and I could hear them whispering to each other, believing that I was out of earshot. At least one of my new powers was useful.

"He's up to something evil." Daniel said. "His eyes were red the whole time, and why would he be so uncaring about us breaking down his door?" He looked back at me and I made sure I was looking at the door instead of him. "He looks like he hasn't been outside in a month. Nice going getting us invited here."

"Danny, it wasn't my fault! Dad was the one who decided to come here, not me. You know that I know the truth about Vlad and that I would never come back here purposefully."

"Sorry Jazz." He said regretfully. "I just can't stand him, and now I'm stuck here." He paused, and I heard him whisper even quieter. "I'll just have to pay him a surprise visit tonight. Maybe I can figure out his plan and stop it before it begins."

"I'm coming too." Jasmine said. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"No way…" Their voices finally faded off as they walked out of my hearing range, and I sighed. Now I was going to have to deal with my worst enemy and his sister with powers I didn't know how to use. I regretted never reading many books about vampires.

My stomach ached, and I knew that I had to eat something before Daniel came to confront me. I walked to the kitchen, not even bothering to turn on the light. I opened the fridge and looked inside. Everything made my mouth turn dry. It all looked unappealing.

Still I tried to eat something. I tried eating some left over food, but as soon as it entered my mouth I had to spit it out. It wasn't a matter of choice or taste. It just couldn't be in my mouth. It almost felt like it burned… There was only one last resort.

I floated through the hallway and down to my secret lab. Daniel's blood sat on the counter in a container. It wasn't much, and as I picked it up I still felt sick. I closed my eyes and chugged it. It had a bad taste, tainted, I suppose, by the ectoplasm in Daniel's blood, but it did the trick. I was no longer starving to death.

Just as I set the container back down on the table Daniel floated through the ceiling. A moment later I heard the entrance to my secret lab slide open and then shut again. Jasmine came down the stairs, receiving a dirty look from her brother.

"Ah, so the young hero and his sister have come at last. I didn't know how much longer I would have to wait before you paid me a surprise visit." To my amusement Daniel looked shocked. It was so much easier to act collected when I wasn't dying of hunger. "So what, may I ask, can I do for you two?"

Jasmine spoke first. "Vlad, we all know you're up to something. Why don't you just give up and we'll go easy on you?" I stared at her, and she held my gaze. "It's not like you're going to win… against……" I shook my head. It felt like I had just gone into a trance. Then I looked back at Jasmine. She was standing still, looking at me and not moving. Her eyes were wide, but not with terror.

Then suddenly I was standing next to her, prepared to bite her neck and drain her blood. It was impulse. She was weak and I was strong. I would live while she… well she would have her life sucked out through her neck. Somehow I managed to stop myself, to hold back, and Jasmine fell to the floor still in a daze.

"Jazz?" Daniel said looking from her to me. He floated down to her and grabbed her arm, and she still didn't move. "What did you do to her, Plasmius?" If I knew what it was I had done, I probably would have told him because I was so shocked that I had just used one of my powers. Daniel however, thought I was simply not telling him. He yelled angrily and flew towards me.

I watched him come closer and hoped that I had at least one power that would work. Just as he was about to hit me I reached out with both hands, grabbed his arms, and flung him across the room. I gasped in surprise and realized that I had super strength. Well, at least that power was to my advantage.

Daniel stood up looking completely surprised. "How did you do that without being in your ghost form?" He didn't wait for an answer though, and launched an ecto-blast towards me. I saw it coming and concentrated on turning intangible, like I would if I was a ghost.

I felt very strange, like I was floating in all different directions at once, and I could see in every direction. Then I was back to normal, and I was somehow on the stairs. RUN! My instincts were screaming at me, and I knew that I couldn't win in a fight with a ghost, especially one as powerful as Daniel.

"Daniel, I have to talk to you." I said urgently. "We don't need to fight all of the time." Mostly I didn't want to look like a coward. Daniel didn't care, and launched another ecto-blast in my direction. I jumped into the air to avoid it, and knew that I had to run. It was humiliating, but I couldn't let him beat me.

I turned and began running for the door. Daniel instantly started flying after me. As soon as I left the castle through where the door used to be I felt strange, like I was changing into something less human than a vampire. Then I was in the air, flying through the night faster than Daniel could follow.

Then I realized I was flapping my arms, and that they were wings. I hovered in midair, and looked over myself. My arms had become thin wings stretched over my fingers. I was a bat. When all of this was over I would have to read Dracula. If this ever ended…

Daniel flew past me, glaring around at anything that moved. He glanced at me, froze, and I flew away like I assumed a bat would. Daniel seemed relieved, and continued searching.

"Plasmius, come out and fight you coward!" I glared at him, but of course he didn't see me, and I restrained myself from flying at him. If I was no match for him as a vampire, I certainly would do no better as a bat.

He saw me again and threw a random ecto-blast in my direction. I dodged it and flew away. At least he would be too busy searching for my human form to notice that I was more than just a bat. Daniel flew into the woods and I heard him blasting several bushes.

Now I could go into my castle and search for a place to hide until I could explain myself.

I landed on my feet in front of my castle and to my relief felt myself change back into my human form. That relief instantly vanished when an ecto-blast flew right past my head. I turned around and saw Daniel looking at me with fear in his green eyes.

"What are you?"

_**Oh no! What will Vlad do? Find out next update! Sorry, moment of silliness, probably caused by me whacking my head very hard on the top of a staircase. Anyway, I exceeded my word limit and wrote a chapter over two thousand words, and the next chapter is much shorter in comparison. I think you'll like the next one though. Too bad I can't update till you all send me wonderful reviews! Laughs wickedly**_


	6. Hypnotic Discoveries

**_Readers cheer Okay, I know this is a very early update for me, because it's the same day as the last chapter, but mostly I want to read all of your reactions to this chapter. Invader Johnny almost gave me a heart attack with his review because I thought I had accidentally submitted this chapter. So remember, I like reviews, because then I can see how much you were expecting to happen in this. Enjoy!_**

I took a step back, considering whether or not to turn and run again. He had caught me on his first night here, and now he would probably decide to drive a stake through my heart. But in the end I decided I was going to starve to death anyway, and maybe I could preserve at least a little bit of my dignity.

"I…" I couldn't do it. It was too hard to give myself up so easily. To reveal everything to my worst enemy, and hope that he kills me quickly. My pride wouldn't allow me to. Daniel was growing impatient, and he glared at me. I glared back, hoping that I looked at least a little bit intimidating.

Whoa… I backed up again, feeling dizzy. Daniel was staring straight ahead, his eyes open like Jasmine's had been. I looked at him, and wondered what to do. Somehow I had hypnotized him. He was defenseless against me now. It was what I had always wanted wasn't it? Him weak and under my control?

I walked up to him and waved my hand in front of his face. He was completely under my spell. I probably could get him to do anything I wanted. But what did I want? Daniel was meant to be my apprentice, not a mindless slave. A sinister thought filled my head. I could bite his neck…

My mouth opened, and I prepared to sink my teeth in when I remembered something. I remembered how I had realized that I had been losing my humanity, that I was losing my will. Biting Daniel would be giving in, proving that I was incapable of holding on to the last of what I once was. Human.

Hunger overwhelmed me, forcing me to bring my mouth closer to his neck, almost touching it with my fangs. I was acting completely on impulse, no will was needed. It was impossible to stop. This time no one would be able to stop me. _I_ couldn't even stop me. No. NO!

A second later I realized that someone else had yelled the last word. I stood straight up. Some small part of me filled with relief. The rest wanted to snarl in fury. I turned around and saw Jasmine standing behind me looking terrified. The light from the entranceway to my castle reflected off of something she had in her hand.

"Vlad…" She looked down; making sure that her eyes wouldn't come in contact with mine. She must have realized that I had entranced her before. "You're… a vampire?" I blinked and stared at her. How did she figure it out so easily? She was supposedly the one who didn't believe in ghosts and things like that. Apparently having Daniel as a brother had opened her mind up.

Jasmine continued. "You don't have a reflection." She held up a small hand mirror, the thing that had glinted in the light. Then she looked up, not into my eyes, but closer to my chin. "And you were going to suck my brother's blood. If I hadn't had to read Dracula in school, I never would have believed it."

I didn't know what to say, so I just said what came to my mind first. "Are you going to kill me now?" It sounded so strange. Jasmine knew my strengths and my weaknesses from reading a stupid book, so now I was completely defenseless instead of the other way around.

She didn't answer my question. Instead she said, "How did this happen? Why are you a vampire?" I took a step closer, and I noticed her hand slip into her pocket. "I thought they didn't exist, but I've learned to believe in more things since I found out about Danny."

I looked back at Daniel, making sure he was still hypnotized. He was. "You know a lot for a teenager, Jasmine." I didn't know what to do! She might be able to help, or she might just decide that I was lying and use whatever was in her pocket. "What do you think?" There. She didn't give me a straight answer, so I didn't give her one.

"I think… that you don't want to be a vampire. Somehow you became one and you aren't exactly sure. That's why you won't give me an answer to a fairly simple question, and why you kept holding back before almost biting Danny's neck" She looked relieved, and maybe even scared that I hadn't attacked her yet.

To be honest I was surprised at how well she was handling the situation. And she had figured everything out. I sighed. Maybe I should tell her… "Jasmine, I-" Suddenly I was blasted in the back and sent flying through the air. Daniel had woken up from his trance.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled, but Daniel didn't listen. He came straight at me and blasted me in the stomach. I grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground. I crouched down and held him against the grass.

"Stop." I said calmly. Again I was running on instinct. I felt like some sort of animal, which I probably was. He resisted a moment longer before going limp under my gaze. Daniel was under my spell. I could put him under for good if I wanted…

Something burned my arm. I jumped up away from Daniel and glared at my attacker. Jasmine was defiantly looking at my chin again, making sure to avoid eye contact. My arm still hurt, and I could see it in the dark. It had burned through my sleeve, and the skin that was showing had turned black in the shape of a plus sign.

"What did you do?" I hissed at her. That's right, hissed. I was shocked to hear myself sound like that. I coughed and continued. "I wasn't going to hurt him." That was a lie. I knew that I had been planning to bite Daniel, and the worst part was I had no control over anything.

Jasmine extended a fist and opened it up, revealing a small golden cross in her hands. I involuntarily took a step backwards. Suddenly I was filled with the terrible irrational fear I had felt the night I had seen the church. It made no sense. But nothing was really making sense anymore.

"You can't stop yourself." She said calmly, much calmer than I would have expected. "So I had to stop you myself. I didn't know it would burn like that…"

I covered the burn with my hand. "Congratulations Jasmine. You've discovered the truth. Now what are you going to do with that knowledge?" I was managing to sound composed, but all of my new vampire instincts were insisting that I bite her. Every second that I resisted caused me to become more and more anxious.

"… I… don't know. Maybe there's a cure, a way to save you. If you would just tell me how you became a vampire then I could figure things out."

"I doubt that." It was so hard to resist. I knew that the only thing holding me back was the cross in her hand, and that if she dropped it I would not be unable to stop myself from draining her blood. "I doubt anyone could help me now."

"That's not true! There must be a way to stop you without killing you!" I was surprised by her sudden outburst. "If this isn't your fault you shouldn't have to die. No one should have to die!" Tears streamed down her face, and they glinted in the light from the doorway.

It was obvious she wouldn't kill me. She couldn't. Jasmine still had morals, humanity, and for her it was impossible to murder in cold blood. She knew that it was very possible that if she didn't kill me, she would be killed by me.

"Jasmine," I said softly. She looked up, then her eyes met mine and she realized what was happening. Unfortunately for her she couldn't look away. I knew that I was hypnotizing her, but I couldn't stop.

"Drop the cross." My voice sounded very dark, and I was a little frightened. Jasmine's hand tightened around the golden cross for a second, but she could not resist my spell. Her hand loosened and she dropped it into the grass. I continued staring into her eyes, deepening my spell, controlling her mind.

Then before I knew what was happening I swept her off of her feet. She was in my arms with her head thrown back, perfectly positioned for me. I brought my mouth closer to her neck, my fangs bared so that I could sink them in and drain her blood.

This was it. One last chance to save myself. One last chance to resist, save someone from my fate, fight my instincts. I could drop her, leave her alone to wake up, and fly away from this place forever and starve to death somewhere. I could watch the sunrise… If the lesson I was supposed to learn was that life has hard choices, than I had learned it.

But that wasn't it.

I looked over my shoulder at Daniel, who was lying in the grass still hypnotized. In the morning he would wake up and I would be gone. He couldn't stop me from my fate. He couldn't save his sister from hers. No one could save her now. No one could save _me_.

Fangs against neck, teeth against flesh, evil against innocence, vampire against human. Blood flowed from a punctured artery. I drank it all, feeling the last of my humanity drain from me as Jasmine's life drained from her. Tonight I tasted pure untainted human blood. Tonight I feasted on the life of an innocent.

And I loved it.

_**How's that for a twist? How many people saw that coming a mile away? I know that that was gruesome, but I think I did a good job writing it without blatantly coming out and having Vlad say, "I stuck my teeth in Jasmine's neck and started drinking her blood" Well, reviews are very much welcome, so just press that little button before Vlad comes for you! O.O**_


	7. Losing All Sanity

_**Happy friday the thirteenth! As promised, (to about two people I think) I have updated! It's Friday the thirteenth, which is a day of bad luck if you're superstitious. Hopefully this chapter won't bring any bad luck with it!**_

Daniel woke up.

I was watching everything from the air, in the form of a bat. My powers came much easier to me now that I had given up my resistance. Finally I was free of my humanity, free of guilt, and free of the old Vlad. It was strange. I still had feelings, they were just… different. Amazing how much one can change in a night.

Jasmine was lying on the ground, her orange hair mixed with the leftover blood on the grass. I didn't know what would happen to her. Whether she would die or become like me was uncertain. All that mattered now was what Daniel would think of the situation. I would have to know how far I would have to fly to escape him.

He sat up, looking very dizzy. Then memories of our fight seemed to come back to him, and he looked around for me. I was close to my castle, and landed on it to avoid being seen. Daniel scanned the sky a few times, before looking around and finally spotting Jasmine.

"No…" He whispered. Then he crawled over to her. "Jazz? Jazz, please wake up, you can't be dead. No…" He picked her up in his arms, which didn't make sense until I realized that she was probably very light now that she was missing so much blood. "It's not true. It can't be. Jazz can't die…"

Ha. How naïve. He was lucky I was full, or I would fly down there and prove just how easy it is for mortals to die. Daniel stared at his sister's corpse in disbelief. "Bite marks…" How long before he realized that it was I who had killed her?

I easily could have flown down there, hypnotized him, and drank his blood just like I had done to Jasmine. Maybe I should have. He was certainly a strong opponent, and it would be very hard to beat him in combat. Something held me back though. It wasn't anything like human will power. I didn't have any of that left. It was something much more sinister.

I didn't like the way his blood tasted.

Ectoplasm ruined the blood. Something about it made me feel sick to my stomach. Maybe because it was the blood of the dead instead of the blood of the living. When I first became a vampire and was starved I had given in and drank Daniel's foul blood, but now I wouldn't. I had tasted the sweet blood of humans. So he was safe from me. For the time being.

My attention turned back to Daniel. Still he continued to stare at his sister in disbelief, unable to see how dead she was. It was both intriguing and almost foreign to me, since I had never had a death in my immediate family and I now did not care about the death of others.

Then he saw something in the grass. He picked it up, still holding Jasmine in his arms. I closed my eyes when I saw it. It was the cross Jasmine had attacked me with. The burn still stung fiercely. "A cross? Bite marks?" I waited for him to realize the truth.

"It was Vlad." Daniel said. "He must be a vampire. That's the only explanation. You shouldn't have come with me Jazz. I told you not to…" He sat down in the grass and cried over his sister's body.

No guilt. No remorse. Not even the slightest stirring of feeling came to me with his sobs. All I felt was the night slowly edging away. I would have to find shelter before the sun rose. Now that I had fed I wouldn't need to for a few days. But still, even though the old Vladimir Masters was gone, I wanted to gloat, to show Daniel not to mess with me.

I glided down and landed just within the shade of the forest that surrounded my house and changed back into my human form. Strange isn't it, that it is human nature to crave attention, even though we know that there will be consequences? Perhaps it is the excitement that comes with danger. I appeared behind Daniel.

Instantly I saw him tense. He had sensed my presence somehow. He made no move to attack though. "Vlad," Daniel's voice was very calm, but I heard it shake. "Why did you do this? Jazz was innocent. She did nothing to hurt you, and you killed her."

A smirk formed on my face. I couldn't help it. Not that I wanted to. "I am a vampire. We kill to survive. Your sister died saving you from me while you were helpless to save her. Perhaps you should have been more careful when choosing your sidekicks. You never know when the villain will dispose of them."

His voice shook violently. "You're not human." Daniel said. Whether he was telling himself that I wasn't human or accusing me, I didn't know. He still wasn't facing me.

"Not anymore." I turned and walked away. We would finish this, maybe tomorrow night, maybe later, but the sun was getting closer to rising, and I had to escape the sunlight. I paused and turned back to look at Daniel. "I suggest you get Jasmine's corpse into a dark room. If you aren't careful she might be cremated before your parents see her one last time."

He didn't respond, and I turned into a bat and flew into the woods. There was a large cave a few miles away, and it was well hidden from the sun and anyone else who might decide to stop by. Finally I came to it and went inside. Curiosity ate at me, and I wanted to see Jack and Maddie's reaction to finding their daughter dead, but I knew that that was not possible.

Sleep came fairly quickly, just as the sun began to break the horizon. I was lying on the cave floor, no longer caring what position I woke up in. I was dead, after all. But then, after twenty years of having unbroken sleep because of my ghost half, I began to dream.

I was fighting someone. His face was blocked out by darkness. I should have been able to see it, but dreams worked strangely. Although he was very strong, I was winning. I lifted him up by his arm and threw him across the room. Several of his bones cracked. Still he resisted. The man stood, clutching his arm and through the darkness I knew he was glaring at me. He would die for opposing me. I walked over to him and lifted him up by his neck, fully prepared to snap it in half. Light shown on his face for a moment and I gasped. The other man was me. Or at least, what I had been before I was a vampire.

Then I _was_ the other man. Pain was ripping through me and I felt a hand around my neck. I was lifted into the air, and I stared down at my attacker. It was a hideous monster. Its eyes were sunken into its head and they glowed like fire. The hand around my throat was tightening, and I could feel the dead leathery skin of the thing. Large bloody fangs smirked at me out of its ugly face, and it spoke. "Vlad Masters, at last we meet. Too bad _I _am the master of our body, and now you must die." The creature was me. Its hand twisted and my neck snapped, bringing instant death.

But still I heard its evil laughter echoing through my head when I woke up.

Fear filled me and for a second I felt terrible about murdering Jasmine. My hand instantly went to cover the cross mark on my arm. She had tried to stop me, and I had killed her. I felt… human for a moment. That faded quickly though. It was just a dream wasn't it? Nothing more than a nightmare created by my dead mind. But still…

My attention was diverted by a wolf howl. It was dark out. Now I could finally see what was happening back at my castle. The dream still wound around the back of my mind, but I was more interested in what was happening to the Fentons. I flew quickly and arrived at my castle faster than I thought I would.

I flew in through my bedroom window. It was conveniently left open. It was quite possible that I was walking straight into a trap. Maybe Daniel had gotten his parents to believe that I was a vampire. If he didn't it would be easier for me. What's suspicious about the owner of a house returning home just when he said he would?

Not really caring if it was a trap or not, I left my bedroom and walked down to my front hallway. There was movement to my right, and I turned to look just as a blast of some sort was launched at me. I dodged it and watched Daniel turn visible. "I knew you'd be back."

"Ah, how clever. A trap. How are your parents taking the death?" Daniel glared angrily at me.

"You're doomed Vlad. My parents blame you for Jazz's death. They know that you're the one who killed her." I could tell he was hiding something.

"That is probably true. But tell me boy, do they honestly believe that I'm a vampire?" I smirked when I saw his eyes glow brighter with anger, proving that Jack and Maddie had no clue what they were up against. "Then I should be able to handle them. Thanks for the warning Daniel. By the way, where are they? I would love to see their faces when they see me back so soon."

He yelled furiously and blasted more ecto-beams at me. I couldn't dodge them, but something strange was happening. As soon as they hit, the marks vanished. I was healing myself at a surprisingly fast rate. I was shoved backwards into a wall with the force of the blasts. The blasts kept coming, but none of them compared to the pain I had felt when the cross had touched me. Daniel stopped, looking exhausted.

His blasts had all been aimed for my chest. He hadn't just been trying to hurt me; he wanted to cause some real damage. In a way I guess I could understand that. I had killed one of the few people who understood him. Most of the top of my suit had been blasted off. I would have to grab some replacements on my way out.

I stood up and smiled, showing that I was unhurt. "You can not kill me Daniel. I am immortal. How can you kill the dead?" He inhaled and it looked like he was going to scream. I recognized the attack. He had only used it on me once. It was almost impossible to dodge, and would cause a lot of damage. I could survive ecto-blasts, but I wasn't sure about the ceiling collapsing on me.

"No!" someone yelled. Then suddenly he was tackled by a white blur. I watched as his attacker stood up and smiled at me, exposing teeth as sharp as mine. "No one can hurt my master." I stared, slightly surprised, and the feeling of guilt I had experienced earlier after my dream came back a little.

Jasmine was a vampire.

**_My friend told me I was being too anticlimatic with these authors notes so..._**

**_Dum dum duuuumm!_**


	8. Surviving Impact

_**You know something, I wasn't really thinking about this, but this story is perfect for Halloween! Thanks for telling me this Sapphire!**_

Daniel stared up at his sister with his mouth wide open. "J-Jazz? You're alive?" The look on his face was so pleading, so full of hope and disbelief, that I almost wanted to tell him that she was. Jasmine spoke first though.

"Not exactly Danny." She said, smiling at him. "But now you and I have something in common. We're both no longer human." Jasmine turned to face me. "Vlad made sure of that." She was still smiling, and I noticed that her eyes were blood red. She was definitely not the Jasmine I had known before.

Daniel stood up, still looking at his sister. "Your teeth… No…" He shook his head in disbelief. Jasmine walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in what looked like a sign of compassion. It was not. A second later her hand tightened and she had him pinned against the wall.

"Yes Danny, I'm a vampire just like uncle Vlad. Before I was a weak human, unable to help you with your superhero work. I was the peppy little cheerleader for you, but that's all changed. I'm powerful now, and you are weak against us." She bared her fangs, but Daniel looked more sad than anything else.

"Vlad did this to you, and I will find a way to save you. Even if that means killing Vlad." He turned intangible and phased backwards through the wall to escape her grip. As soon as he was gone Jasmine looked at me and smirked.

"He is gone for now master, but do not worry. I will rip the flesh from his bones long before he gets the chance to harm you." She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I recoiled at her cold touch, and she looked pleased with herself. "You chose me to speed up the growth of our kind, and I will not fail you."

"Our kind?" I said, wanting more than anything to get her away from me. She was so cold, so lifeless. A living corpse. I backed out of her embrace. "I simply drank your blood Jasmine. I did not intend to create any more vampires." Am I the same way? Nothing more than the dead body of Vlad Masters?

"But Vladdie," she whined, "Surely you aren't satisfied with just me. I am only one minion after all. Why settle for me when you can have the whole world? So many delicious souls to ruin, lives to take, different bloods to sample. We could have it all. The world would fall to the undead, and you would be on top as dark ruler of the night."

I would have accepted her offer, but I didn't trust her. She was so set on making it sound like she was helping me, but what was her motivation for doing this? Doubt was a dangerous thing, and as soon as I had seen sweet young Jasmine turn into a vampire it ran through me like poison. "I find it hard to believe that you have found enough compassion in your heart to forgive me for killing you."

"That's where you're wrong master. You have brought me to life! I am free to kill as I please without remorse, and now I am not tied down with the complexities of human existence. Besides," she said, smiling, "I have no heart. Do you?"

I didn't know. Maybe I still had a little bit of the old Vlad Masters left in me. Maybe Vlad Masters had died twenty years ago in a lab accident. I couldn't tell anymore. What am I? Who am I? Jasmine is now a mindless evil monster. Is that what I am? It was all because of that dream I had had, the first dream in twenty years, and in it I was a monster. Am I destined to be an evil vampire forever?

Whatever the case, I was clueless. Jasmine froze suddenly and stared at the doorway. "Master, we must leave. My idiot parents are coming back from searching for you. I can sense the heat coming from their living bodies. We can't have them realize what you are too soon. The element of surprise is quite useful." I stared at her, and realized I too could feel them coming closer.

But mostly I wanted Jasmine to be hidden from her parents.

"Fine. I will show you to my current home." I turned into a bat, watching as Jasmine did the same. It was interesting watching her form shrink and reshape itself. We left through the open bedroom window, and I noticed that something was different but was in too much of a hurry to look around. I flew as fast as I could, anxious to get back to the cave. Once there I could leave Jasmine and return to my castle. It was after all, only the middle of the night.

When we arrived I looked her in the eyes. "You need to stay here. Do not follow me." She nodded and sat down in a corner. I had complete control over her. My feet left the ground and I changed back into a bat, leaving Jasmine and the cave behind. I flapped in place for a moment, thinking.

Why was I going back to my castle? To torture the rest of the Fenton family more? I felt drawn to that place, or maybe something inside of it. Then it came to me. Maddie. When I had first laid eyes on her when she walked through my smashed doorway I had instantly known the best way to win her over to my side. Siphoning away her blood little by little, turning her slowly into a vampire. She wouldn't be a mindless minion like Jasmine. She would be my queen, my equal.

Before I had resisted. I had seen what my actions would cause, and I didn't want that to happen. Now… now I had no choice. No regrets, no remorse over what Maddie would become. Nothing. I continued flying towards my castle.

My hearing was incredibly strong, human and bat, and I could sense Maddie and Jack walking around the castle together. Looking for me apparently. I changed back into my human form so I could float instead of flap, and flew towards my bedroom. The window was still open, and I landed on the balcony.

The room had been destroyed. Someone had been launching ecto-blasts at everything he or she could get their hands on. I walked over to my closet and opened the door, only to find all of my remaining clothing to be burned. A note sat on top of the remains of my expensive suits.

"_You destroyed my sister, and now you will pay. Good luck going out in public with any of these clothes."_

I read the note over, not because I didn't understand what it meant, but because I couldn't believe it. He was trying to get revenge on me any way he could, and I had no doubt that he would find a way to kill me. If it came down to it, would I be able to kill him first?

Suddenly there were voices at the door. I froze and listened, wondering if they would come in here. I listened closely as they walked into the bedroom next door. It must have been Jack and Maddie. I flew out the window and floated near theirs, quietly watching what was going on.

They both looked exhausted. Jack had never looked sadder, and he looked like someone close to him had died. Oh, wait, I killed Jazz. Maddie looked furious, not with Jack of course, she loved him too much for that, but with me. This too was understandable, although I hated to see her like that.

"I just can't believe Vlad would do something like this. I trusted him, he was my best friend, and then he commits murder!" Jack sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "What if Danny was wrong, maybe it was some kind of ghost. It couldn't have been Vlad."

Maddie seemed to snap. In an instant she had directed her anger towards Jack. "Of course it was Vlad! Who else could it have been? He's still not back from his 'business' that he had to leave so soon for yesterday, and Danny wouldn't lie like that. How can you be so dense? Vlad's hated you for years; he just pretends to like you so he will have a chance to flirt with me because he still hasn't gotten over the fact that I married you!" Then she realized what she had said.

"W-what?" Jack looked like he had just been punched in the stomach. "Vlad hates me? And he's in love with you?" His hand closed into a fist. "Betrayed by my best friend." He punched the wall near the bed and I watched it crumble. Then he looked up at Maddie, who looked just as shocked as I felt. "You've known all along and you never told me."

"Jack…"

"You thought I was too stupid to understand. Not like Vlad. Vlad's clever and smart and thin. Not like poor stupid Jack Fenton." He glared at her, and I realized it was one of the first times I had seen him glare at anything. "So you kept it a secret for years."

"Jack-"

"If you love Vlad so much why don't you just go find him then? I'm sure he'll spare you if you tell him you rejected your husband and lied to him for years. That's just the sort of thing he could appreciate. You two are perfect for each other. The murderer and the liar."

"Jack!"

"What!" He said angrily. I had never seen him this way before. Interesting how one little action of mine can change so many people.

To my anger Maddie walked up to Jack and hugged him. "Vlad was my friend too. I can't believe what he's done to us. He's taken away our baby girl. You need to understand that I didn't want to believe Vlad's betrayal either. I love you and would never hurt you. We were both blind to Vlad's schemes."

He wrapped his huge arms around her thin frame, and they stood there together while I watched. Hatred filled me. No matter what happened I would never be able to tear them apart. Now even if I killed Jack, Maddie would still hate me. There had to be a way to get him out of the picture, to become Maddie's loved one. To be the one in her arms. Then I smiled.

There was.

_**Bwahahahaha! starts coughing Well, I think this authors note has been anticlimactic enough. (You know I'm just doing this to annoy you K.K.)**_


	9. Bloody Truth

I landed in my bedroom and walked out the door. Maddie would be mine. Humans were so predictable; Maddie and Jack had gone to sleep, and sooner or later Jack would have to go to the bathroom. It was something I knew from a few years of being his roommate in college. He always went to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

Sure enough he stumbled out of the room. At first he didn't see me, but it was kind of hard not to notice someone standing right in front of you. He stopped, rubbed his eyes, and then looked at me again. "Vlad?" Then he woke up more. Anger filled his eyes. "Vlad! How dare you show your face here!"

His fist came towards me, and even though I hadn't been expecting to, I grabbed it with surprising strength. Then I threw him over my shoulder and into the wall like he was no heavier than a leaf. Jack fell to the floor with a heavy thud, and I stared at him in contempt. No one could defeat me. Especially not Jack Fenton.

He wasn't dead, and he opened his eyes to look up at me. "Y-you're a ghost?" I smiled, revealing my fangs. Poor naïve Jack. All he knew about the dead had been torn apart, because I was standing in front of him. I was neither living nor dead. I was _both_. My hand grabbed the front of his jumpsuit and I lifted him up against the wall.

"No Jack." I said smoothly, staring into his eyes. He didn't know any better and stared back. "In fact, I'm nothing at all. Vlad Masters doesn't exist. You never met him, and at the moment you were just going to the bedroom across the hall to sleep because your wife is mad at you." I smirked. His mind was incredibly easy to control, and he offered no resistance. "You know she's angry, and won't go into her room no matter how much she screams."

I released my hold on him and he landed on the floor. He walked past me, mumbling and opened the door to another bedroom. My spell had worked! Just in case it wore off or something I grabbed the door knob and bent it so that it created a sort of latch on the door. He wouldn't be able to escape, and even if he did he would be unable to blame me for the unfortunate events Maddie was going to experience.

The strange thing was I had no desire to drink Jack's blood anymore. He was undeserving of immortality, and I did not want to share something in common with Jack. It was my gift, my curse, and Jack was too simpleminded to become a useful servant. I smiled. What better torture would there be for him than watching me steal his family away?

I stared at the door leading to the bedroom where Maddie slept. Patience would be mandatory if I was to succeed. Maddie absolutely could _not_ end up a mindless slave like Jasmine. She would be my queen, still the Maddie I fell in love with, just changed a little bit. I reached for the doorknob and changed my mind.

It was time to make a very vampirish entrance.

I left through my destroyed bedroom and floated outside her window. The curtains were drawn, and I knocked on the window loud enough to wake Maddie up. I could hear her gasp and climb out of bed. Without a moments thought I changed into mist, which was what must have happened to me in the lab with Jasmine.

The curtains spread and Maddie looked out, not noticing me at all. I loved how the moonlight made her skin seem to glow. She would be the perfect bride. Disappointment filled her amethyst eyes, and I wondered if she was actually expecting someone to be there. The ghost of Jasmine perhaps?

I flowed through a gap on the top of the window and entered the room. Maddie hadn't noticed anything and was still looking to see if anyone was outside the window. I reformed next to her with my arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped and I put my head close to her ear and whispered, "Hello Maddie."

A small scream came from her mouth and she grabbed my arm and threw me into the window. It shattered as I was launched through it, but while the pieces of glass fell, I remained in the air. Several deep cuts lined my arms but none of them bled. In fact most of them were already healing. I smiled at Maddie's astounded look.

"Now, now, Maddie is that anyway to treat your old friend Vlad?" I landed lightly on the windowsill and stepped back into the room. It was so fun to terrify someone, knowing that you could make them forget that you did anything in an instant. Maddie was still wearing her jumpsuit, probably just in case I came back, but she wasn't prepared for me.

"Vlad? You've been a ghost all of this time?" She reached for something in her seemingly endless pack on her hip. My smile widened, and I watched her shiver.

"No Madeline, I'm something _better_." I took a step forward. "And guess what? Soon you will join me and become my bride, but first you must give in to me. We can make this easy for you, or easy for me. Either way, I will succeed." Choices were actually very unnecessary, because either way I would end up hypnotizing her, but I still felt obliged to be courteous. It was my future queen I was talking to.

She punched me in the face, and my jaw cracked loudly. I put a hand to it and moved it back into place. "Maddie, that's not nice. I'm just trying to do what's best for you. After all, surely you've realized by now that I am so much better for you than the idiot you married." I spread my arms out, expecting her to try to hurt me again. The terror on her face was surprisingly entertaining.

To my surprise she came closer to me and allowed me to hug her. Had I been hypnotizing her without trying too? Her voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Oh Vlad, you're just like you always were." Something hot pressed into my stomach, and her voice filled with hatred. "Infuriatingly blinded by your own cockiness."

There was a click and I could feel the edge of the weapon heat up more. Before I could move I was blasted back against the wall, pain searing through my gut like fire. My back cracked loudly as I slammed into the wall, and I landed on the floor in a crumpled heap. I looked down at myself and saw a large burned wound where I had been shot.

Maddie walked over and blew on the smoking end of her gun. She saw the damage she had done to me and gasped. "T-that shouldn't have happened, you should have just been blown back by it, not burned." I could already feel the tissue knitting itself back together and the bones in my back realigning.

In a second I was on my feet again, managing to grab her wrists and hold them tightly. "Maddie, how could you? I already told you I wasn't a ghost and you didn't believe me. That's not a good way to start our eternal life together." She had dropped the gun and was staring at me in shock again.

She struggled against me but couldn't break free of my grip. "Where is Jazz's body? Why did you kill her? You must have some reason." She was ignoring my comment.

I shrugged. "Jasmine stood in my way. I only did what was best for her and put her out of the misery of living with her father. As for where she is, you shall find out soon enough." She still was wearing her hood and goggles, and I was pretty sure they would block out my spell. That would have to be remedied. "You can't beat me Maddie. You're only choice is to join me."

"I would never do that. I hate what ever you are." I blinked. Maddie's words brought back something… How long ago was it that I hated being a vampire? A day? Two? Was I forgetting my life before any of this happened? I shook my head to clear it. Of course not. Being a vampire was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Before this I was a lonely bachelor… but was being a bloodthirsty murderer any better?

So many questions and no answers at all. Maddie was still trying to break free, but I hardly noticed. She was so beautiful, and I could so easily make her mine. There had to be a way to convince her that being a vampire wasn't so bad. It didn't feel right to force her completely. Maybe I could convince myself too.

"Did you ever wonder what it would be like to soar through the night effortlessly? To be so in tune with nature that you can change into an animal? To have thousands of people to serve your every whim, and to have the ability to hear every heartbeat of the living things around you?" I couldn't help but add in my head the fact that she would also never be able to see the sun again, and she would need to feast on the lives of innocents.

"What are you?" she said.

"A creature of the night." Suddenly it was too much, my vampire instincts overwhelmed me and in an instant I had let go of her hands, ripped her hood off and was staring into her eyes. I could sense her mind resisting, but I was too powerful for her and she gave in. The moment her resistance fell I felt a twinge of guilt, but it was too late to stop now.

I came closer and put one of my hands on her shoulder. "Oh Maddie, I have waited years to finally have you in my possession. We shall never be parted again." I noticed with some interest that my fingers looked more like claws than anything else, and I traced a line with one sharp nail around her neck.

The jumpsuit that she always wore covered her neck, but I had cut away enough so that I could see the pale flesh. It was so delicate, so beautiful, and I could sense the veins of blood flowing through it. I felt no hunger this time. Now I was simply drinking her blood for pleasure. For personal gain.

I brought my head close to her neck, feeling the heat coming off of her skin. My fangs touched her skin, and I felt her shudder slightly. Then I could wait no longer and I plunged my teeth into her neck. Blood filled my senses. I could smell it, I could feel it flowing from her, but most of all I could taste it filling my mouth, strengthening me.

Enough. I couldn't let myself drink all of her blood at once. I drew away from her and she collapsed backwards onto the bed. She wasn't dead, because I could still sense her heart beating, but the flow of blood had slowed. I looked at her lying on the bed, her skin pale from blood loss, her red hair strewn across her face. Then I saw the two identical holes I had left in her neck.

I stared at those bloody wounds I had given her, and it felt like someone had slapped me in the face. Maddie, dear sweet Maddie was almost dead, and I was the one responsible. If I had just stopped myself, waited a few more nights before deciding what to do, maybe she would have left my castle and gotten away from me. I didn't want Maddie as a queen; I wanted to make someone else feel the torment I was suffering through.

The marks were still bleeding.

As gently as I could I lifted her off of the bed. There was a tissue box on a side table nearby, and I tried to stop the flow of blood. How could I have done this to someone I cared so much about? And Jasmine… she was a monster because of me. If this hadn't happened, if I hadn't realized how much pain I was causing, how many more people would I have killed? How many lives would I have destroyed?

The blood flow was slowing down.

And what if I still am doomed to kill people? How much longer can I stay like I am now, with feelings to stop me from harming innocent humans? What if I can't stop myself again, and I end up being an emotionless killing machine? I looked down at Maddie. What if I can't stop myself from slowly murdering her?

The door to the room slammed open with a bang and rocked on its hinges. My head jerked up and I was almost blinded by a brilliant green light. Daniel was standing in the doorway, his eyes burning a terrifyingly bright green. He was in his human form, but I could still feel ghost energy radiating from him. Daniel's voice was very dark, and it sent an involuntary chill down my spine.

"I was hoping I would get a chance to see you again."


	10. Against The Odds

_**After several rewrites, broken floppy disks, and a whole lot of stress, here is the next chapter. I had this finished about a day after the last update, but every time I tried to submit it, it went crazy. Maybe there's a ghost in my computer…**_

_**This chapter is for K.K. because she had been the one bugging me about author's notes at the end of the chapter. I didn't put one in this chapter!**_

_**I had been really hoping to have this story finished by today, but unfortunately, (or fortunately if you think of it that way) I have missed the deadline and unknowingly threw a twist in this chapter that could keep it going for a while.**_

_**Any artists who would be interested in illustrating this story and posting the pictures on Deviant Art…**_

_**To K.K.: I didn't put an author's note at the end of this chapter, I just wrote a really long one at the beginning!**_

_**So Happy Halloween, All Hallows Eve, Le Trente et Un, La Treinta y Uno, Day Of The Dead, or whatever holiday you happen to be reading this update on. If it's a normal day, like perhaps November first, then I hope you had a fun Halloween!**_

The fourteen year old boy who stood before me was nothing like he had been when I had met him before. I had never seen him filled with so much hatred, so much anger. The room was glowing brightly in the darkness, and I could feel the ghost energy raging inside of him.

We both stood still, waiting for the other to move. I knew that it would be easier for me if he attacked first, but instead he spoke. "I promised Jazz that I would figure out a way to save her even if that meant killing you." Daniel's eyes burned a brighter shade of green. "And I intend to keep that promise."

He changed into his ghost form and his energy came out fully. The room felt like it was being torn apart, and I almost dropped Maddie. "Daniel!" I yelled, "Stop what you're doing! Your mother is too weak to survive being injured!" But he either didn't listen or he couldn't stop, because the room actually started shaking.

Whether I acted bravely or cowardly I'm not sure. I was brave because I moved first, a dangerous thing to do in a fight, and I was saving Maddie's life. But my first move was to put Maddie on the bed and fly out the window. Daniel followed, leaving Maddie out of the line of fire.

As soon as I left my castle I felt all of any hope I had had vanish. The sky was a pale shade of grey, and the sun was rising. I stood still in the air and stared at the horizon, where I could sense the sun coming up. Why was it that everything is always against me?

Speaking of which, Daniel came up behind me and blasted me in the back. It was an incredibly strong ecto-beam, and I fell to the ground. Already I was weakening in the approaching daylight, and I wouldn't stand a chance against Daniel. I got to my hands and knees but something that felt like a train slammed into my back, forcing me back onto the ground.

I closed my eyes against the immense pain. Being immortal had its advantages, but when all of your ribs just cracked and you can't die it really doesn't seem like too great a deal. As if that wasn't enough Daniel put one hand around my neck and lifted me into the air. My bones instantly repaired themselves.

"What's the matter V-man? Don't tell me you're too scared to fight." I opened my eyes, feeling the light blind them.

"What is the point Daniel? I'm immortal now. You can throw a thousand punches, blast the skin from my bones, and drop me from thousands of feet up and I still will not die. So go ahead. Fulfill your need for revenge. You can't kill me." I yanked my neck out of his grip and floated in the air.

He smiled evilly, and for just a moment I thought his eyes turned from green to red. "Maybe I can't Vlad. But the sun can. You won't be able to get anywhere dark in time." I just stared at him in shock. He honestly was going to kill me. The teenage boy who I had always hoped would be my apprentice, the halfa who used his powers for good, the hero… He was going to kill me.

I closed my eyes against the growing light and concentrated. There had to be a way to escape this. Daniel was right, I couldn't get to the cave but- my eyes snapped open- my lab! I faded into mist and flew as fast as I could towards my castle. For some reason Daniel didn't bother following. Maybe he hadn't realized that I could survive there.

Doors flew past as I streamed through my castle, focusing entirely on getting to my lab. The sun was having a very strange effect on me in this form. It was like I was growing smaller. Evaporating I guess. Finally I entered my private study and changed back into my human form.

I stood still and felt myself begin to black out. There was a terrible smell in the room, worse than skunks or garbage or a rotting carcass. I clutched my head and took a step back. Somehow I managed to remain standing and keep myself from passing out.

My legs shook as I dragged myself over to the fireplace where the secret entrance to my lab was. To my horror the smell was getting stronger. Finally I reached up and pulled the statue. The mantle split in two and slid away, causing the sickening stench to overpower me. I coughed and collapsed on the ground.

Strings of garlic were blocking the entrance.

Laughter rang through my ears, and I knew now that this was why Daniel showed no concern with me flying away. He had already set up a trap. I pushed myself up with my hands and saw him appear next to the mantel, looking at me over crossed arms. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to get to safety in time." He laughed again.

Anger spread through me in an instant. Daniel was laughing. He was laughing at _me._ The boy had gone insane with revenge, and he was laughing at me while I was suffering. My teeth clenched. Was I going to die lying on the floor like a weakling? No. I rose to my feet without any effort at all. I was going to show him that no one laughs at Vlad Plasmius.

"You think it's fun to murder people?" I hissed through my clenched teeth. Daniel's eyes widened in surprise. "To have their blood on your hands forever, to live with the guilt and grief you've caused?" I grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. "Well you should try being a vampire. I have to kill to survive. I have no choice at all. I can't escape murder."

Daniel glared at me, rubbing his arm where I had grabbed it. I could feel the sun rising, and the garlic slowly choking me with its smell, but I couldn't stop. If I was going to die, at least I could beat Daniel one more time. I moved surprisingly fast and pinned him against a wall.

"You want to kill, Plasmius. I saw you in my mom's room. Were you just stopping by to say hello?" He paused, "But don't worry about having to live with all of the guilt. You'll be dead soon enough." I glared at him and whipped him over my head with one hand. He smashed against the floor and as he stood I saw green ectoplasm running from a few scrapes.

"If I really wanted to murder, don't you think more people besides your sister would be dead by now?" His eyes flashed brightly and he launched an ecto-blast towards me. I couldn't dodge it, and it knocked me backwards. The pain was surprisingly intense, and I waited a moment for the burn to heal itself. It didn't. I looked down at where the blast had hit me in the chest, and saw the burned skin.

I looked up at Daniel and saw him grin maliciously. He took off one of his costume's white gloves and held out his palm. In it was a golden crucifix. The same one Jasmine had had. He pulled the glove back on and lit up his hand with another ecto-blast. "It took me a while to learn how to aim correctly, because the blast kept getting sent in the wrong direction because of the cross. You didn't honestly think I torched your clothes just to be mean did you? They were good targets."

"How did you know?" I asked stupidly. I was too shocked to say much else. Daniel knew all of my weaknesses too. Was I the only person who didn't know about vampires?

"Mr. Lancer's good for one thing." He said, the dark smile never leaving his face. "We had to read Dracula and write a detailed book report about it. Good to know that a cross can conduct an ecto-blast and still be effective."

He launched a series of blasts, and although I could avoid a few of them, most of them hit me. I was growing weaker and weaker. In fact, I wasn't sure how I had managed to continue fighting so long. The sun was already past the horizon, and I could feel my skin burning from the blasts and the light.

I glanced over at the entrance to my lab, still covered in garlic. Up till now I had been too busy fighting to notice its effect, but I could feel it suffocating me. There had to be a way past it. I fell over on my hands and knees before finally falling to the floor. Everything had been against me, but I still had tried to fight. And I was burning… dying…

Daniel's eyes softened for a moment, and he turned away. Apparently he couldn't watch me die. That was good I guess. He wasn't completely evil… yet. My skin was on fire, or at least it felt that way. I was going to die lying on the floor. No one left to carry on the Masters name, so many things left unsaid, and too many regrets. I took a deep breath, drawing in the last of my energy to say something, anything, to Daniel.

And I took another breath, and another. The smell of garlic was still in the air, but it was fainter. I turned and looked over at where it hung and stared in amazement. It was gone. My attention turned back to Daniel, who was still looking the other way, waiting for me to die.

There wasn't time to wonder about what was happening. I concentrated completely on getting my body to turn into mist, and for thirty terrifying seconds nothing happened. I wasn't strong enough to lift myself up and get down to the lab, and if Daniel heard me I doubt he would let me escape.

Then finally there was the strange sensation of my body breaking up into smoke, and I floated through the doorway and down into the dark lab. At the bottom of the floor I became solid and collapsed in relief. The burns and damage from the fight began to heal, although the spots where Daniel's ecto-blasts had hit took much longer to heal than anything else. The ecto-blasts had been made more effective by the cross, but they were still weaker than if Daniel had burned me with the cross itself.

I was safe for now.

The lab was darker than usual. I looked at where the ghost portal was and groaned. It was smashed to pieces, along with most of the rest of the lab. Daniel had been "practicing" a lot more than he had told me. Oh well, I had no desire to go into the Ghost Zone and get caught by Skulker.

I stood and dusted what was left of my suit off, which was basically my pants. Then I froze as a thought occurred to me. If my ghost portal was destroyed, how was I going to convince the Ghost Writer to change me back into a human? Even if I did learn whatever lesson I was supposed to be learning from this mess, he wouldn't be able to get out of the Ghost Zone.

I slammed my fist into a counter, creating a large dent. Nothing ever went right for me. Even after I escape death by a hair there was another problem waiting for me. I sensed Daniel come up behind me, and turned around to unleash my frustration on him. Just as I was about to however, I realized that he was a _she._

"Maddie?" I said in disbelief. Her hood was missing because I had cut it off, and as she smiled up at me I saw that her eyes looked full of longing. "What- how- why are you here?"

"I came to save you Vlad. While the ghost boy wasn't looking I removed the garlic from the doorway for you and waited down here." She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around me. "I had to be with you. We are destined to be together, and a ghost will not stop us."

My eyes widened in shock. "What are you-" She cut me off by doing something I never had thought she would do unless I forced her to. She gently put her arms around my neck, pulled my head down close to hers, and put her lips against mine.


	11. Fatal Attraction

_**Sorry for the later update than usual. Blame it on my computer.**_

_**If you don't understand what this chapter is about then ask in a review. It's been rewritten almost completely, so you guys know I tried. It's the least you all deserve for making this story have over a hundred reviews! That made my month. Thank you all very very much.**_

For a moment I felt everything melt away, the world had never seemed so right. Then I came to my senses and pulled away. This couldn't be real. Maddie would never kiss me, especially after she had learned that I was a vampire. It had to be a trick, and if it wasn't than I had just stopped kissing the woman who I had been after for years. Either way, it wasn't good.

"What's wrong Vlad?" she said softly. "I know you've been in love with me since college. How can you resist?" I forced myself not to answer, because I wasn't exactly positive as to why I was resisting at all. This was everything I had wanted right? Maddie's love…

But was it really her love? The last time she had hugged me I ended up getting shot in the stomach. Now she had kissed me. I hadn't even hypnotized her! What was even worse was that in the back of my mind I could feel my conscience weakening, and if I lost it completely and became a… monster again, I wasn't sure I would be able to regain control.

Maddie was making it extremely hard for me to think. She was so close that I could feel her breath on my skin, and hear every beat of her heart. "You and I both know that you love me. Give in to your vampire instincts Vlad." My eyes widened and I looked at her closely. What was wrong with her?

She had a strange smile on her face, almost like she was being forced to, but her teeth looked normal enough and I let out a small sigh of relief. She wasn't a vampire, even though I had drank some of her blood. My eyes caught sight of the two identical wounds on her neck. I was responsible for Maddie becoming the way she was. She was acting strange… because of my bite.

And is it really all that bad?

"Yes it is." I said out loud. Maddie looked confused. I turned my attention back to her, trying to distract myself from my thoughts. "Why are you doing this? I killed your daughter and drank some of your blood, and you're acting like you love me." If only Maddie would be angry with me. Anger I could deal with, but this strange seductiveness was too much.

"You didn't kill Jazz." She said, and I managed not to shudder at the tone of her voice. "You just… brought her over to our side. The powerful side." She reached over my shoulder with one hand and absently began messing with my hair. "And as for me, well, I really have no choice."

I took her hands in mine as guilt flowed through me. Much less guilt than there should have been though. "What do you mean?" Of course I knew what she meant. I had stolen some of her life to satisfy my hunger. But I had no choice! So I gave Maddie none either. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to fight back the dark thoughts taking control of my mind.

"You crave blood and company, Vlad. Someone to share in your pain and be with you for all eternity. You chose me for that purpose and drank my blood. Now we share the same life force. My blood flows through you, it keeps you sustained. Nothing could keep me away from my own blood. We are becoming one mind, one soul."

"What do you mean?" I said, my eyes snapping open.

She frowned. "Don't deny it Vlad. You can feel it. I know you can. There is a connection between us, an unbreakable one. By biting my neck you sentenced me to a life as a vampire, whether you realized it or not. It can not be broken. If I die, I will become a vampire. Even if I die of old age."

"No!" I gasped. This shouldn't have happened. I had stopped myself, I didn't drink all of her blood; she was still alive. After all of the remorse I had felt, after all of the guilt, she still was turning into a monster. And all because of me…

"Yes!" She said, and laughed insanely. "You torment all of my thoughts, I can't escape you're influence. Even though you think you are doing nothing to harm me, you do by just existing."

Maddie smiled and continued. "Besides, would you rather have me live forever as I am now or as an old lady? You must choose, Vlad. Finish me off, absorb my soul, and I will be yours forever, the woman you fell in love with. Wait until I die of natural causes, perhaps feed on some less innocent victims while you wait, and then you will have to deal with me as a senior citizen until time ends."

I said nothing. I was too shocked. How was this possible? Finally I spoke. "Maddie, I don't understand what's going on. Why are you like this? What did I do to make you act this way?"

"To put it very simply, by drinking my blood and still leaving me alive, you have given me the opportunity to become a full vampire like you. Jazz is simply a minion, a mindless creature. But now I will become one of the greatest beings on earth. Nothing you do can stop me now, but you can speed up the process and finish me off." For a moment her eyes softened just a bit. "I want to see my daughter again."

"Oh Maddie," I said, "If all you wanted was to see Jasmine, I promise I can arrange it. There must be a way to turn her back into a human-" She cut me off.

"You don't realize what you are, do you? You're a monster who craves the blood of living humans, a demon who can't stand the sunlight and is burned by the cross, and you are dead. Jazz is dead too. Nothing can bring her back, except for your death. Even then she might still live on as a vampire. I need to be a vampire too."

"What about Jack and Daniel?" I asked, relieved that she was starting to sound a little bit normal, but still unnerved by what she had said. "Are you going to leave them to suffer?"

She looked at me, her purple eyes meeting mine, and said, "You have a deep hatred for the both of them. Now that you and I are connected through vampirism, I feel your hatred too. They are nothing to me now. All that matters is you and Jazz." This couldn't be true. Maddie couldn't hate Jack, could she?

"What have I done?" I said. I looked at her, noticing how pale her skin was, and the way her eyes were cold and hard. "Maddie, snap out of it! Stop acting crazy. You can't be serious. The last time you hugged me I ended up with a hole through my stomach. Why are you doing this?"

Her voice suddenly became dark and menacing. "You want to know the real reason I'm doing this?" she said. "For revenge." She smiled strangely. "How much longer can you go without having to drink someone's blood to keep that immortality?" Forget acting, she _was _crazy. I began to back away from her, but she walked forward, keeping the distance between me and her equal.

"When you are gripped by the overwhelming hunger, the unquenchable thirst for blood, I will be here, waiting to serve you, waiting for the moment when you sink your fangs into my neck and finish me once and for all, ending my human existence and taking me with you into the world of eternal night, the world for all dark creatures who plague humanity. Then I will be able to torment _you _forever."

She was right; I couldn't stop myself from being a murderer. Maddie would live forever, and she would hate me forever. The only way out of this would be death, my death, and both Jasmine and Maddie would be free. Daniel had been close-terrifyingly close in fact- to succeeding in killing me. I found myself backed up against a wall, and Maddie still came closer. And I was starting to get hungry again…

Then I realized that something was wrong, very wrong. Daniel had been serious about killing me, and when he turned away for a moment Maddie had removed the garlic from the doorway, letting me narrowly escape death. Shouldn't he have realized that I had escaped by now? There would have been no where else for me to go besides the lab, so he should have already come down to try and finish me off.

Dread filled me as I had the terrible feeling I was trapped. I turned into fog and moved away from Maddie. She watched me with a smirk on her face, and I reformed and almost ran towards the stairs. Before I was even half way up them I knew that Maddie had planned ahead. The garlic had been replaced on the door, giving Daniel the illusion that I had died and my body burned up into nothing… and trapping me in here.

"It's too late Vlad." I heard Maddie say. "For both of us. You can't escape this place, just as you can not escape your hunger. I can't escape the power you have over me. I am under your spell for all eternity, whether you want me to be or not. All choices have consequences. I am a consequence of your bad decision."

I turned around and found her standing right behind me, grinning just as insanely as ever. "We are both doomed to be vampires. You can try to let me live and starve yourself to death, but remember what happened last time? Jasmine was the one who ended up dying. She fed you because you couldn't resist, and _she _fought. I will not fight. I will try and force you to drink the rest of my blood. How long do you think you can fight your vampire side?"

Not much longer.

Why me? Why was this happening to me? I walked back down the stairs, away from the smell of garlic. I would be able to live for a few days, but I could already feel that small twinge of hunger growing. Maddie stayed close to me. I looked at her, feeling my will to resist draining away. She was so lovely, and she could be my queen of the night forever. But she wanted revenge on me too. She wanted to get revenge on me for ruining her family, her life.

A question popped into my head, and I asked, "Maddie, you keep saying that I love you, but do you love me?" I made sure that I hadn't been looking into her eyes. If I had been hypnotizing her, then I wouldn't anymore. I had to know the truth

"You love me Vlad. Isn't that enough?" she came forward and tried to hug me, but I held her back.

"No." It wasn't enough. I had always thought it would be, but it wasn't. All that she wanted was to be able to live for all eternity and torture me like I had tortured her.

"But Vlad, how can you resist? There is no other choice for you." Her voice sounded so sweet, but I could tell that something wasn't right. She was manipulating me through the connection that had formed between us. Making herself sound like nothing in the world would please her more than me biting her neck.

I heard footsteps above us and froze. Someone was coming. Instinct turned me into a bat, and I flew up to hide among the wires that were on the ceiling of the lab. Maddie watched me enviously. Daniel walked down the stairs into the lab.

"Mom? What are you doing down here?" he said. I noticed that he looked very tired and depressed. Was he actually feeling guilty about my death? What would he do if he knew I was alive?

"Oh Danny, I'm so glad to see you. I was worried that Vlad had killed you too, and got lost looking for him. I ended up here. How did you find me?" My eyes widened. For a moment I wondered if she had been hypnotized after all, but then she turned and winked at me. I nearly let go of the wire I was hanging onto. She was tricking Daniel, and very well too.

He sighed and looked down. "Vlad… won't be coming back He's… dead. I found his body this morning." He couldn't bring himself to admit that he had killed me.

"Oh Danny!" Maddie said, hugging him. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that! How did he die?"

Daniel said nothing for a moment. Then he said, "He committed suicide." So many lies, all of them about me. I could almost feel his guilt about lying so much to his mother, even if she was lying back to him.

They began to walk towards the stairs, and Maddie threw me a look that said, _'I'll be back for you later.' _I glided over and watched them walk up the stairs. Daniel looked at the garlic for a moment and then began tearing it down.

"No!" Maddie yelled, but it was too late. As soon as the first strand was down I turned into mist and left the lab, flying away as fast as I could. The sun was just starting to set, and even though it burned me it wasn't as strong as it had been. I didn't care. I had to escape Maddie before it was too late.


	12. Jazz's Betrayal

_**The update is finally here! No, this is not the last chapter, but it could be if this were a Goosebumps story. Too bad it's not, so this isn't the last chapter.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Angle-of-Darkness at deviant art . com. She drew two illustrations for this story. One especially is perfect for this chapter. Here are the links. Make sure that you delete the spaces.**_

**_A picture of Vlad being vampirish, _**http :// www .deviantart .com/ deviation /43958967/

**_And a picture of Jazz being evil… _**http :// www. deviantart. com/ deviation /45720579/

_**Thank you all for being patient. This is a short chapter, but I hope you like it.**_

By the time I finally made it back to the cave it was night. New strength flowed through me but I was still very tired. I landed and changed back into my human shape. A strange smell was coming from the cave. It smelled delicious and horrible at the same time. For a moment I didn't recognize it.

Then I realized it was the smell of blood. Jasmine… I had left her here without food…

I ran into the cave and saw her. She smirked at me and went on with what she was doing, which was draining the blood from the body of a fox. I stared for a moment and then looked around the rest of the cave. Carcasses were strewn everywhere, and to my relief they were all animals. Strangely enough none of them looked like they were going to become vampire animals, if that was even possible. They all seemed permanently dead.

There was a loud sickening crack and I turned to look at Jasmine. "If you snap their necks," she said calmly, throwing the dead fox aside, "They can't be affected by the vampire's curse." She wiped blood off of her mouth with her hand and turned her red eyes on me. "You told me to stay in the cave and I did. You'd be surprised at how many animals a vampire can control."

I said nothing. Never would I have imagined Jasmine snapping the necks of animals. Of course, I never would have thought that I would be killing humans…

"I was wondering if you would make it back." She said, dragging me from my thoughts. "For a moment I felt my humanity returning, and I was wondering if you had gotten caught in the sun somehow. Or caught by my brother." The way she said this sent chills down my spine. It sounded like she could care less if I died or not. Dying is one thing, but when no one cares at all it's even worse.

"Jasmine…" I didn't know what to say. Part of me- the vampire part- was proud that she could use her powers so well. But what was left of my human side was disgusted. "We need to figure out a way to change you back."

For a moment anger crossed her face, but it vanished so fast that I could have imagined it. "But Uncle Vlad, I did exactly what you told me to do. I stayed in this cave while you flew back to your castle to drink my mother's blood. Don't I deserve the gift of eternal life?"

I closed my eyes. This could not be happening. Why did Jasmine have to complicate things? "No, you don't. I'm going to change you back into a human somehow, and you will not question my decisions."

"I'm guessing things didn't work out to well with mom." She said, crossing her arms. "You bit her, and then chickened out, leaving her half alive. Now you want me to go back to being a good little girl so that you won't have to deal with my mother being obsessed with you." There was a very long pause. "I studied psychology."

Great, all of the bad traits of Jasmine mixed with an insatiable blood lust. "It doesn't matter. You need to come with me." I grabbed her wrist and felt it vanish out of my hand. I turned to look at Jasmine and found her glaring at me.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said. Behind her three pairs of red eyes appeared. Shapes formed out of the darkness and stood behind Jasmine. "Allow me to introduce my new friends." The shapes became human, and suddenly three young men were standing around Jasmine.

She had drank human blood. "I ordered you not to leave this cave!" I said angrily. Everything was just getting worse and worse. If I couldn't control Jasmine, then how was I supposed to control four vampires?

"I didn't. These three came to me. You would be surprised at how gullible men are. When they hear a pretty voice calling for help from inside a cave they run to the rescue."

"I told you that I didn't want anymore vampire slaves."

"They're not here to serve you." She said, smiling wickedly. "They serve me." Before I could move I was suddenly pinned against the cave wall by the three vampires. Jasmine walked up to me, still grinning widely.

"Poor, poor Vlad. You're weak and tired from resisting your vampire nature. If you had fed on more humans then you easily could throw off my slaves. But you didn't. You resisted and now I can assume my place as head vampire. Perhaps you were too human to see all of the power a vampire has. I'm not."

"When you're out of the way I'll teach this world to fear the night, and our kind will stalk the darkness, preying on any human foolish enough to trespass in our world. It's really a shame that you didn't embrace the gift you were given. You could have had all of the power you ever wanted."

I struggled against the vampire's hold, but I couldn't break free. Even when I tried to turn into mist I discovered that I was too exhausted. The only thing left to do was talk. "What are you going to do, kill me? I'm immortal. Unless you've got a crucifix or some garlic around."

Jasmine laughed. "Of course I'm not going to kill you. That would destroy the curse. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Her slaves shook their heads. "But I have the perfect solution to our little problem. Boys! Show him what you've been working on."

One of the other vampires ran away into the darkness of the cave. There was a loud thud and he slowly came back into my line of vision dragging something behind him. My eyes widened as I recognized the shape. It was a coffin…

"It's made of solid rock, hollowed out by the strong hands of three vampires. Not only does it go nicely with the decor, it also has a very heavy lid, perfect for keeping anything from getting in, or in your case, out." As if on cue I was suddenly stuffed into the stone prison. A large slab of rock instantly sealed it shut.

I tried to move, to roll over, anything, but my face was less than a foot away from the coffin lid. "No, this can't be happening." I said. I started pounding on the top, trying to get it to move, but my strength had left me. It didn't budge. I was trapped.

"You see Vlad," Jasmine's voice said from outside, "Vampire's can't actually die of starvation. Once there isn't enough blood in their body for them to function they become dormant until something happens, like, oh, I don't know, someone opening their coffin. You didn't want to drink anymore blood, and you got your wish. Soon your natural instincts will kick in, and you'll fall into stasis. Goodnight Vladdie."

I heard her laugh one last time before everything became silent and my body gave way to sleep.


	13. A Brief Interlude

_**And now, for the reader's entertainment, a short chapter told by many point of views. Having Vlad trapped in a coffin is suspenseful, so he's going to stay in there for another chapter while you guys read this. Bwahahahaha!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers who suggested other points of view besides Vlad's, and to my friend for telling me that she wondered what was happening to all of the other characters.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Danny**

Vlad was dead. I had killed him.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about anything. Especially not how Vlad's skin had burned in the sun, and how weak he had looked as he was lying on the ground dying. Or how his body had withered away into nothing. There was no proof that he had existed at all. I could easily have told my mom that he had just left. But I said he had committed suicide.

No. He deserved what had happened to him. I was just the person who ended up killing him. Like Van Helsing in the actual book, Dracula. Vlad had become a vampire somehow, and he had to be destroyed before he could hurt anymore people. How did he become a vampire anyway? I guess it doesn't really matter now.

I opened my eyes and looked around the huge bedroom that I had been staying in. A sudden surge of homesickness filled me. When I got back to Amity Park, would I be able to tell Sam and Tuck what had happened? They both knew about my evil future. If I told them that I had murdered Vlad would they ever feel safe around me again? And how could I go on protecting the city, knowing that I had Vlad's blood on my hands?

Two blue rings transformed me into my ghost half. The cold metal cross was pressing against my palm, and I took it out of my glove. It had melted a little from my ectoblasts, and I wondered if Jazz would notice.

Wait a minute. If Vlad was dead, then where was Jazz?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jack**

I sat patiently on the huge bed and wondered when it was safe to come out of the room. Maddie was very mad at me for some reason, but she was acting very strange this time. Usually she would forgive me pretty quickly and give me a cookie, but I had been sitting in this room all day and I haven't heard anything. Luckily there was a bathroom connected to the main room.

There had been a lot of noise last night, but I knew that it was just Maddie being mad at me. I don't know how I knew that, it was just like someone else had told me.

Where exactly was I anyway? The place seemed very familiar, but I couldn't remember why. Didn't it belong to someone? Someone I knew? But I couldn't remember. Oh well, it was probably just a fancy hotel.

My stomach rumbled and I went over to the door. It was locked, and finally I had to break through it. Maddie wasn't anywhere around, so I decided it was safe to find the kitchen and have a snack.

I walked through the hallways, letting my feet carry me as I looked around. The walls were lined with pictures of someone who looked slightly mean. He also looked very familiar. I felt like I should know him, but I didn't. Oh well, he probably wasn't anyone important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Maddie**

I paced back and forth across the floor, trying to figure out where on earth Vlad could be hiding. Danny had accidentally freed him by removing the garlic, and it took all of my self control not to scream at him.

My whole body and soul longed for Vlad's presence. It didn't make sense though. I had always loved Jack, and suddenly I couldn't stop thinking about Vlad. The two small holes in my neck stung fiercely, and I winced. He had given me the bite mark, he had stolen Jazz away from me, and now he had abandoned me.

Love wasn't the right word for what my feelings were for Vlad. Obsessed was more like it. Filled with hatred and loathing towards him, but none the less I couldn't escape him. I couldn't deal with anything else.

And Jazz… she was a vampire now too. If the only way to see her again was to become a vampire, then I would. Of course that would involve finding Vlad and forcing him to drink my blood, which he clearly did not want to do. That confused me a bit. Vampire's weren't supposed to have feelings, were they? Vlad didn't want me to end up undead.

I sighed and wondered what Danny and Jack would do if I left. For some reason Danny thought Vlad was dead. Could he deal with me vanishing too? Jack would be left alone to raise Danny, and that would probably end up disastrous.

But maybe I could find Vlad and kill him. A wooden stake should work. It would end my family's suffering. Jazz might become human again, and I would be free too. I had to do it… if I could force myself to become a murderer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jazz**

The wind blew my hair away from my face as I flew towards the town. It was so exhilarating to defy gravity. No wonder Danny loved it so much. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I had been able to do something Danny had never succeeded at. I had beaten the infamous Vlad Plasmius.

My laughter whipped away in the wind as the town slowly came into view. So many beautiful lives to destroy, so little time. I landed on the edge of town and heard three soft thuds as my servants followed. One of them, who was eighteen, maybe ninteen, came up to me and stared through his red eyes into mine.

"Master, I'm not exactly sure what you want us to do. I… don't think I want to drink anyone's blood." I glared at him and watched as he winced and hunched over to make himself seem smaller. I smirked. The power I wielded was amazing. The Jazz everyone knew was gone. No more was I a silly little sidekick. Now I was queen of the night.

"Do you remember what happened to Vlad? How he ended up in the stone coffin you so willingly made for him?" My servant nodded slowly; not exactly sure he wanted to hear how this turned out. "He didn't want to feed on humans either. After he cursed me he decided that once was enough. Look where that got him. You don't want to end up trapped in a box for eternity, do you?"

"No, Master." He said, bowing.

"Good." I said. "Come on, we need to get at least one meal in before the sun begins to rise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ghostwriter**

'And Vlad slept on as the world around him continued.' I typed. This was starting to get very interesting. I just hoped that no one would figure out that I was responsible for the whole mess. The last thing I needed was to go to prison again.


	14. Because Of Uncle Vlad

_**WARNING WARNING! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! IT'S PROBABLY**_

_**THE SECOND TO LAST, BUT NOT THE LAST! DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS! **_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_Thump_

I was suddenly aware of the world around me again as I came out of my trance. Cold air blew past my face and I inhaled slowly, trying to revive my dead body. There was a tiny prick in my chest, but I had no idea what it could be. My mind caught up with my nerves and my eyes sprang open.

The lid to the coffin was gone.

The pain in my chest increased as I tried to move, so I stopped moving and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. A dark human form was standing over me, and my first instinct was to lung for the throat. Then a voice hissed, _"Where is she?"_

The small prick of pain increased, and I glanced down at it. A thick wooden spike was puncturing my skin. A stake. I tried to say something but couldn't. Even when I was freed from one doom I was sentenced to another. I finally saw my attacker. Two green eyes shown out of the darkness.

"Where is she!?" Daniel yelled again. I tried to move my hands towards the spike to push it away, but I couldn't.

"Who?" I tried to ask. My voice wouldn't cooperate though, so I tried again. "Who?"

Daniel seemed a little surprised, but he instantly became angry again. "Jazz. What did you do to her? Tell me where she is or I'll kill you. And this time you won't come back."

I closed my eyes. "Jasmine was the one who locked me up in this coffin. I don't know where she went or where she is." I waited for the intense pain that I assumed went with being stabbed by a stake, but it never came. Someone else was in the cave.

Suddenly Daniel yelled loudly and dropped the wooden spike. I opened my eyes and managed to sit up just in time to see him be thrown across the cave into a wall. Seven pairs of red eyes were all glaring at him. Apparently Jasmine had been busy. They surrounded Daniel in an instant. I tried to move more than I had but I was still too weak.

"What should we do with the intruder Master?" One of the new vampires said.

"Let's drink his blood!"

"No, can't you smell him? His blood would taste worse than sewer water."

"Let's just kill him for fun then."

"We should put the stake through _his _heart just to show him how much it would hurt."

"Or burn him alive so he knows what it's like to be caught in the sun."

Jasmine was silent as her minions argued around her. "Enough." She said, waving her hand to stop them. They froze and stared at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "My brother is beginning to wake up, and I wish to talk to him." Disbelieving murmurs went through the others. "Leave us alone for now. You might scare him."

"Jazz?" said Daniel, slowly pushing himself upright. "Is that you?" The six other vampires melted away into the shadows, leaving the two siblings alone. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about me, and I was still too weak to attempt moving much.

"Yes Danny." She helped him up. "Welcome to my new home." Her voice sounded strange, and I realized that she was pretending to be normal. She was going to trick Daniel somehow.

He looked down. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Jazz." His hand balled into a fist. "I was positive that Vlad was going to die in the sun. If I hadn't turned away then you would be back to normal by now. Don't worry though. I'm going to finish him off." Daniel began to turn towards me when Jasmine grabbed his arm and made him face her.

She began hypnotizing him.

"You will do everything I say." She whispered. Daniel nodded slowly. "From this day on you are my servant; a nameless ghost without feelings. You have no family, no friends, just me." I could tell that Daniel was trying to resist. His fist was shaking, and he tried to break away from her stare. Jasmine used one hand to hold his arm down and the other to hold his head still.

Finally his will broke. He opened his hand and nodded again. Jasmine stepped back, looking pleased with herself. Then she turned to face me. A wicked grin spread over her face as she said "Thank you again, uncle Vlad. Without you none of this would be possible."

The other vampires appeared again. "Thank you uncle Vlad" They said, grinning. I looked at them all, and realized with a jolt that two of them were younger than Daniel. How many families had Jasmine torn apart?

All of the vampires looked towards the entrance to the cave. I heard footsteps approaching and realized that they all heard them too. Maddie unsuspectingly walked into the cave. She had a stake in her hands, and she saw me before she saw anything else.

"Vlad-" was all that she managed to say. Suddenly the six vampires lunged themselves at her. I closed my eyes but my other senses gave me a clear enough picture of what was happening.

She screamed loudly as they fell on her, and I could hear them ripping into her with their fangs. I could smell her fear, the vampires' poison, and her blood all mixing together. Daniel never said a word, not knowing or not caring that his mother was being turned into a vampire. And Jasmine…I heard her laughter rise up above everything else. It echoed through the cave and never seemed to stop.

It wasn't Jasmine who had torn apart the lives of innocent people. It was me. I couldn't stand to listen anymore, and I wrapped my hand around something that had been dropped inside the box I was in. I hadn't cared about anyone else, and because I had started the chain of vampires it would just keep spreading and spreading whether I wanted it to or not. It was my fault…

I looked down at what I held in my hands. Now I could finally end the curse. I was going to stop the line of vampires from causing any more pain. My eyes left my hands and I took one last glance around the cave. Jasmine turned and saw me and a look of panic crossed her face. I smiled evilly at her and turned away.

Then I plunged the stake into my chest.


	15. Results Of The Tale

It was more painful than anything I had ever experienced in my life before. My body kept trying to heal the wound but it couldn't because I was still holding the stake in place, so instead of healing it felt like I was being stabbed again and again. Instinctively I began to pull the wood out and the pain started to lessen, but I forced it back in. If I turned back now I would never get the chance to stop the curse again.

I was vaguely aware of what was going on around me. Even though I had fallen back in pain I was leaning against the side of the coffin, propped up enough to see everything else in the cave. Jasmine's vampire slaves were on the ground writhing in agony as if they had been stabbed instead of me. Maddie lying motionless on the ground, blood oozing from her many wounds, and I suddenly realized that she hadn't fully turned into a vampire yet. If the curse was lifted she would die as a human…

Too late to turn back now, I told myself silently. I had to stop anymore people from dying. A flash of orange went across my line of vision and I gritted my teeth against the pain that came from turning my head. Two red eyes met mine and I realized that Jazz was next to me.

"Vlad, don't do this! I'll serve you, I'll drink animal blood, I'll leave mortals alone, just don't turn me back!" She looked desperate, but she didn't dare touch the stake. I grinned and pushed it as far in as it would go. Knowing that Jasmine would be back to normal was enough to strengthen my resolve.

I was disconnected from my body now, and hardly felt the intense spasms that had started. I heard a small gasp come from my mouth as my hands fell from the spear and I sank farther into the coffin. Then I seemed to _watch _my corpse lose all signs of life and crumple into dust. Everything took place in less than a minute.

Then blackness engulfed me and the world was silent.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Clap…Clap…Clap…_

A strange sound filled my head. Like… one person applauding me. That didn't make sense though. I was dead, wasn't I? Someone was clapping for me because I managed to beat the curse? Over the sound I heard another noise. My heart beat. It sounded incredibly loud, and it took me a moment to remember that my heart had stopped beating when I became a vampire.

I opened my eyes (which I hadn't realized were closed), and felt for the hole where the stake had been. Nothing was there. Then I looked down at myself and saw that instead of the stone coffin I was on solid ground, and my suit wasn't bloody anymore. For a moment I held my breath, not daring to believe that I was human again.

My ghost sense went off finally and I looked up to see the Ghostwriter standing above me with a smirk on his face. He stopped clapping and said, "Thank you for providing me with an exciting ending for my story. How many vampires actually sacrifice themselves to save the people they love?"

I stared at him and shook my head, not understanding him. Had he just said that I had been in a story? What was going on?

"You don't know how hard it was for me to think up an ending for my story. I couldn't even come up with a name! Then you came along, just waiting to be taught a lesson, and I had the perfect idea! Making you the main character turned out to be a huge hit."

Slowly memories of the first time I saw Ghostwriter came back to me. I stood up angrily and glared at him. "You turned me into a vampire so that you could have a good book to read?!"

"You actually did become a vampire; it wasn't just a story, but technically… yes." He didn't seem to regret it at all.

"What gives you the right to think you can interfere in people's lives like that?"

Ghostwriter looked surprised. "Well, it's not like I left you that way. I changed you back and made everything the way it was before you decided that blood tasted good. You and I are the only two people who remember. Besides, you needed to learn a lesson. Look on the bright side; at least you weren't Frankenstein's monster."

"What lesson! That being a vampire isn't the best thing in the world?! You freaked out because I messed up your rhyme and decided to torture me for your own amusement!" I paused and increased my glare, feeling my eyes flash menacingly. "And you aren't even rhyming now!"

Ghostwriter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I'll rhyme. I just thought that since you were alive and all you would be too happy to get mad over such trivial things."

Another surge of anger flowed through me and with it came two black rings. I had missed my ghost powers. "Since when is being used trivial? You were the one who came and decided to make my life into a story, you-"

"Alright enough, I get your gist,

I'll talk in rhyme if you insist.

You've given me a big headache

All over danger that was fake.

Although the end was rather sad,

The end results are not that bad.

You got yourself in this huge mess

Because over people you obsess,

By the time the story was through

You helped other humans besides you.

The vampire's curse was stopped at last,

Before it could grow and spread too fast.

So as a gift I set things right

No more are you creature of night."

He looked pleased with himself. "Let me just review for a moment." I said, trying to sound calm. "You decided that I was too fixed on the idea of marrying Maddie Fenton and making Daniel my son, so you changed me into a vampire so you could write a story about me, right?" Ghostwriter smiled and nodded. "And then you watched me destroy Maddie and Daniel until I finally had to plunge a stake through my own heart to stop their pain, correct?"

"It's not as bad as it might seem,

At least tragedy was not the theme."

I continued as if he hadn't said anything. "After that you woke me up, told me it was actually just a _story… _and expect me to say thank you very much, yeah?" He seemed to realize that I wasn't as happy as my voice sounded. "Well, I will thank you for one thing." I charged up a red ectobeam in my hands. "Thanks for bringing me here so that I could do this."

I blasted him continuously in the face for a few minutes, taking away that stupid grin and setting his scarf on fire.

"All I did was teach a lesson!

There's no reason for- OW!

Forget it! I'm not rhyming anymore, it's too much trouble."

When I stopped his face was scorched black and his glasses had melted. "The next time you decide to turn someone's life into a novel remember how much that hurt." He gave me a look that was somewhere between scared and angry and flew away.

My feet left the ground and I began flying towards my portal. It felt so good to have my old powers back, and not to feel starved all of the time. The only thing that could make this better would be if I had someone else to take my anger out on. Then I remembered the perfect ghost for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skulker paced back and forth in his lair ranting to himself. "Plasmius, I quit!" he said, then shook his head. "No, that won't work. I'm sick of being your servant, and I quit! No, that doesn't sound right."

I appeared behind him and waited for him to turn around. He did and then let out a high pitched scream. "Skulker," I said, drawing back my fist and charging an ectoblast at the same time, "You're fired."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entrance to my ghost portal came into view and I flew faster than I already had been. I burst through the strange green light and landed on the floor of my lab. Everything was back to normal, and I let out a sigh of relief. It was like I had never become a vampire.

Suddenly my ghost sense went off and Daniel flew through the ceiling. The entrance to my lab opened and Jasmine came down the steps, making Daniel glare at her. Ghost Writer had made everyone forget that I had been a vampire, but I was back to the moment when I revealed myself.

"Vlad, we all know you're up to something. Why don't you just give up and we'll go easy on you?" Jasmine said. "It's not like you're going to win against us anyways." Danny rolled his eyes.

I was speechless for a moment, and then I regained my composure. "I have no idea what you're talking about Jasmine. In fact since you and Daniel aren't enjoying your stay here, I'll talk your parents into taking you home early."

"I knew it!" Daniel burst out. "Wait, what?"

"Really Daniel, you should listen to your superiors, especially since I am trying to be kind to you two undeserving children." A smile formed on my lips. "Trust me, you would be much better off at your house than here, and I don't want to deal with teenagers right now. I'm sure Jack will protest, but since Maddie isn't very fond of me she'll help convince him too."

They stared at me in shock. Finally Jasmine spoke. "Are you feeling all right Vlad?"

"Fine thank you, I've just finally realized that obsessing over something isn't healthy." In my case it made me suck blood. I was going to have to drink a bottle of Listerine every time I remembered that. "Now go to bed" To my surprise they did, since they were so shocked about my sudden change of heart.

I left my lab and walked upstairs to my restored bedroom and went over to the huge window. The curtains felt very heavy as I pulled them back, and I was surprised at how easily I had opened them before. The window opened smoothly though, and I stepped out onto the balcony. Then I watched transfixed as colors spilled over the horizon in one of the most beautiful sunrises I had ever seen.

**_Scene fades out as the song Possum Kingdom starts playing: I will treat you well, my sweet angel, so help me Jesus…_**

**_Thank you all for staying with me and reading my story. I can't thank you all enough for the reviews and favs you've given me. Although I don't usually write sequels I do have one for this story in mind. Vlad is in it, but Danny's the one who turns into a vampire. Of course, there are other possibilities, werewolf Vlad for example. It depends on if you guys want a sequel or not._**


End file.
